Bouncing Back
by SleepyGoof07
Summary: High school is hard enough, but when everything you thought you knew changes how do you make it through? When Bombay reveals a secret and then leaves the ducks at Eden Hall will they bounce back? This story parallels D3 and then moves beyond.
1. Big News for the Ducks

Authors Note: This is set the summer between D2 and D3. It will parallel D3 and then go beyond. This is my first Might Ducks fic, but I have been a lurker for a while now. Please review and let me know what you think. And now on with the show!

* * *

Elena Martinez looked out the window of the old car and sighed. She was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been. The sad part was that she was nervous about going home. It had been over a year since she had seen her father. In that time he has managed to be hurt ending his hockey career, then turn around and couch the ducks to victory at the Junior Goodwill games. She sighed again thinking about the ducks. She owed a lot to that rag tag team. They had turned her father's life around for the better, making him the kind of man that she was finally proud to call daddy, the man that she remembered from her youth. And today was the day that she would meet the famed ducks. The sound of a question brought her out of her thoughts. 

"Does the sighing help, or are you just trying to pass out so you can get out of this little introduction?" Casey Conway asked looking over at the teenager, with a smile on her lips.

Elena fought the urge to sigh again. She had known Casey since Gordon had been sentenced to community service and ended up couch of District 5 peewee hockey team. Elena knew her father regularly thought of Casey as the one who got away, something that made her sad, she would have liked Casey to be her mother as much as Charlie would have liked Gordon to be his father. She responded to Casey's question saying, "hey, that's not a bad idea. They I don't have to deal with the awkwardness of explaining to the Ducks who I am, and why they have never meet me before. How do you think Charlie is going to take to the fact that all these years you knew Gordon had a daughter and never shared the information."

Casey Conway laughed a little at that and glanced at the young woman sitting in the passenger's seat. At 5'3 with long black hair, tan skin and beautiful brown eyes, Elena looked nothing like Gordon, but she has his attitude down and sounded so much like him sometimes it was scary.

"Charlie will get over it. He bounces back." Casey pulled the car to a stop outside Han's skate shop, she could see Gordon talking with all of the ducks who had been assembled in the store. "Well looks like its time, come on you have to get out of the car." She said with a smile as she watched the grumbling teen unbuckle her seatbelt and push part of her hair out of her face. Elena begrudgingly opened the door and self-consciously smoothed her hands down her khaki shorts and pulled on the hem of her Red Wings t-shirt making sure it was laying down flat. She slipped her sunglasses on her face and for the first time since picking her up at the airport Casey saw her smile.

* * *

Charlie Conway looked around the skate shop impatiently. It was June and all of the Ducks, including Dwayne, Luis, Julie, Russ, Ken and Portman were all assembled at Han's wondering why they had been called for a team meeting. More confusing was why all of the out of state ducks had been called back to Minnesota for Bombay's little announcement.

"Coach, it is June, and way to hot for hockey, so why have you piled us into Hans' in the off season?" Connie asked from her perch next to Guy by the window.

"You will all find out in a few minutes. Just waiting for two more people to get here and then we can get started." Gordon said trying not to laugh at the ducks who rolled their eyes at his last statement. They were all sitting on the floor near the window in Han's and were becoming increasingly restless, making Gordon himself more nervous by the minute. He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when the bell above the door to the shop opened.

"Finally, can we get this thing started now? I am missing out on tips at work." Goldberg said fed up with waiting, despite the fact that what ever they were waiting on was only fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry to keep you Goldberg, but I have two important announcements to make." Gordon said making sure his voice held the proper amount of sarcasm for addressing his goalie. "The first announcement is that all of you have been offered full athletic scholarships to play for the junior varsity team at Eden Hall Academy, my former high school." He paused shortly and allowed this to sink in. The ducks seemed too shocked to speak. Deciding it was best to hit them with everything and then let them ask questions he rushed on just as Elena and Casey made there way to him. Pulling Elena into a quick hug and then placing his arm around her shoulder he spoke. "Ducks the other announcement is that I have someone I would like to introduce you to. This is Elena Martinez-Bombay, my daughter."

Elena had to stifle a laugh. The ducks looked so shocked by the news. There was soft murmuring occurring among them. She scanned the faces noting that Portman and Fulton were eyeing her suspiciously, Charlie looked stunned, and the rest just looked puzzled. Her eyes stopped when she landed on the thin blond boy with blue eyes that she knew well. But the normally friendly eyes of Adam Banks were wide with shock and flashed anger before returning to normal. She detangled herself from her fathers protecting arm and headed straight to Adam, who pulled her into a tight hug. At which point the questions started to fly.

"How is that possible?" Guy asked confused knowing that Bombay has never been married.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Connie asked sounding more than hurt.

"Where has she been all this time?" Fulton wondered aloud, he had been a duck since the beginning and no one had ever seen her around.

"How long of you known about this mom?" Charlie asked furious eyes boring into his mother, who he had seen come in with Elena.

"And how come the cake-eater knows her?" Russ asked watching the two hug, suspicious of their interactions.

"Calm down all of you. I can't answer any of your questions if you are all shouting at once. Elena is not my daughter by birth. Maria, my sister married Martin Martinez. Elena was the product of that union and has been like a daughter to me since she was born. Her father died in a car crash when she was young, and I helped her mom out until she passed away five years ago. I adopted Elena when her mother passed." Gordon said with his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit from his youth that he had never gotten over.

"Wait, Martin Martinez, the Cuban hockey player turned pairs figure skater?" Luis asked admiration clear in his eyes.

"Sí que es mi padre. My mother was a figure skater, when papá was injured his wrist he couldn't play hockey, he left the Red Wings and made the jump to figure skating. He became my mom's figures partner. They won gold at Lake Placid." Elena said proudly still standing next to the Adam.

"That's right. I never mentioned Elena to you all because, well it just never seemed like the right time. I had to fight to get you all to trust me at first, and I didn't want to bring Elena into that environment. After that it just felt to late. I was wrong I should have introduced you all a long time ago, and I'm sorry. Part of why I didn't tell you is that until last year she was in Miami, with her grandmother. We didn't see eye to eye in my pre-duck days…."

"The win at all costs philosophy didn't work so well for me." Elena said interrupting Gordon, giving him a wink.

"Don't worry it didn't work for us either" Averman said giving her a goofy grin.

"Thanks guys, now where was I. Ahh, Charlie, I told your mom when I was seeing her just after I took over coaching the ducks. It didn't seem fair not to tell her, and I asked her not to mention it to all of you. I should have told you all, but I already apologized for that. And as far as how she knows Banks, well Russ that is one I would like an answer to myself." Bombay said turning to look at his daughter and his star player, while crossing his arms.

"Well, umm. Before I was a duck I used to go to summer camp…" Adam said rather shyly, he was uncomfortable being put on the spot, especially when he has so many questions for Elena himself.

"Let me take it from here Adam." Elena said interrupting Adam, sensing his discomfort. "When I was ten my mamá died and I came to live with Gordon. I wasn't doing so well and after ten months of watching me pull away from everything and everyone Gordon decided I needed to start to live again. His brilliant idea was summer camp. I went but I was not happy about it. I met Banks, McGill and Larson. Adam and I became friends when he saved my life. I couldn't swim, a fact I made very clear when they forced me to attempt water sports. McGill and Larson thought it would be cute to throw me into the lake, the deepest part of the lake I might add, and then just left me there. Needless to say I panicked and started to drown. Adam came to my rescue, and dragged me back to shore. We have been friends ever since. Right Banksie?"

"Right, Ellen." Adam said giving her a look that made it very clear that she was not to call him Banksie again. "But you never mentioned that Coach Bombay was your dad, even after I joined the ducks."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. I guess like daddy I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure how any of you would react." She said addressing the group.

"Well I wish you would have told us sooner, but we're glad to finally get to meet you. And I for one can't wait to get to know you better." Charlie said pushing his anger away for the moment. He wanted to have a chat with Bombay but now was not the time.

"So, babe, are you going to this preppy school with us?" Portman asked her, inserting babe in just to see if he could get a rise out of Adam.

"Her name's Elena, not babe, damn it. What is wrong with you?" Adam asked rising to the occasion and then blushing when the rest of the team laughed.

"Just like to make you made cake-eater, just like to make you made." Fulton said clapping the blond boy on the back.

"Well this should be an interesting school year." Elena said with a wink at her father. "Yes, I'll be at Eden Hall, well returning for my second year that is, I am a sophomore. It's a bit stuffy, but you all will do just fine." Elena added the last part as she looked at the Bash Brothers.

"I am sure you'll be fine. Just talk it over with your parents. And why don't you all come over to our house for a pool party tomorrow, that way you can get to know Elena a little better." Bombay announced ready to end this meeting, the ducks were getting restless.

"Wait, where exactly is this house? As I recall you were staying with Hans last time." Averman pointed out.

"The house Elena grew up in, which belonged to my sister, is in Edina. Two doors down from the Banks. We'll see you all at noon tomorrow. Elena ready to head home?"

"You bet. I'll see you latter Adam." She said giving him one more hug. "It was nice meeting you all." She said to the ducks as she and Gordon left the shop. She was excited to finally be heading home with her father. She would finally get to spend some quality time with him, as well as getting to see Adam and getting to know the ducks. It was going to be a good summer.


	2. Party Time

**Authors Note:** I want to thank Ghostwriter for revirewing and the rest of you for reading. I appricate it. I own nothing, unfortunatly. Enjoy!

* * *

Gordon clumsily tossed sodas into the large blue cooler that Elena had filled with ice before she went upstairs to change. He looked out the window above the sink in his kitchen to check to make sure the grill was still warming up. Satisfied that he wouldn't be burning the house down anytime soon, Gordon looked around his kitchen wondering how he had gotten so lucky. Sure, he was living in a house that really belonged to his dead sister, but he had Elena back and was determined to make things better this time. He had the ducks and knew that the kids, who had changed his life, would become the friends he would never loose. And he had a new job that would keep his family secure. He was the new man in charge of player personnel for the goodwill games junior hockey worldwide division. Now all that remained was telling the ducks they were on their own at Eden Hall, not to mention finding a couch he was willing to leave his ducks with. 

"One step at a time Gordo." He said to himself as he heard the doorbell ring. It was 11:30 and Gordon smiled knowing that there were only two ducks who would show up a half and hour early for his impromptu pool party. He opened the door to find Charlie looking like he had eaten a semi truck full of sugar.

"Hey Coach, I hope its okay I'm early. I wanted to talk to you. Nice house, maybe we should have been calling you a cake-eater all these years." Charlie said with a grin as Bombay ushered him into the large brick home.

"No problem Charlie, its good to see you. I must admit I did come from not so humble beginning." Gordon said as he scanned the living room, it looked much like the house he had gown up in, Maria certainly did have a sophisticated, yet laid back decorating sense. Gordon missed his sister, but he pushed the thoughts out of his head as he sat on the couch next to Charlie. "So what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

Elena growled in frustration when she heard the doorbell ring. She had helped Gordon get things ready this morning before coming up to her room to get changed and ready for the afternoon with the ducks. She couldn't believe that she had been at it for an hour already. Glancing at the clock, she realized whoever had rung the bell was early. That made her feel better. She went back to getting ready. Pausing in front of the mirror, she surveyed the blue one-piece suit she had settled on. The high cut at the sides was flattering, but tasteful, the scoop neck and behind the neck tie showed what her friends had dubbed 'a friendly amount of cleavage' which was again tasteful, not tacky. Although she doubted Gordon would see it as such. The almost 16 year old smiled at the though of her father watching the ducks to make sure they weren't checking out his 'little girl'. She added her khaki cover up and quickly put her long thick hair into two braids knowing it was the only way to control it for an afternoon around the pool. She slipped on her flip-flops and adjusted the chain on the necklace her mother had given her when she was eight, then bounded out of her room and down the steps coming to a stop with a thud, at the base of the stairs, in front of the living room, causing Charlie and Gordon to jump. 

"Elena, you have got to stop jumping the last two steps, one of these days you're going to fall and hurt yourself." Gordon said as he stood and then took in her appearance. His daughter was beautiful; much like her mother was at her age, and he knew much like Maria had, she would soon be beating the boys off with a stick. He sighed aloud before he could stop himself and would have sworn he saw a twinkle in the girl's eye. He shook his head before looking back to Charlie, "don't worry about Mike, I'll look into what you have mentioned, but just be there for your mom, its all you can do." Gordon said ending his conversation with the young man. Charlie was worried about his stepfather. Apparently, Mike had been drinking more and more and had always had a temper, a combination that worried both Gordon and Charlie.

"Hey Elena, wanna show me this pool?" Charlie asked changing the subject, glad for a chance to get a few minutes to talk to Elena before everyone else arrived.

"Sure thing, help me carry the cooler outside?" She asked as she headed for the kitchen. She grabbed one side of the cooler and left Charlie to get the other, they had just made it out the French doors that separated the kitchen and the back porch when the doorbell rang. Elena left Gordon to get the door, and headed to one of the lawn chairs that was by the side of the pool. Charlie followed and plopped down in the chair next to her.

"So tell me a little about yourself. And most importantly do you skate?" Charlie asked and then waved as Adam came through the doors that he and Elena had just come through.

Elena followed his gaze and notice that Adam looked good with his light blue swing trunks that had dark blue flowers all over; he had thrown a white t-shirt on with it. She saw Gordon come through behind him, to start throwing burgers and hot dogs on the grill. She turned back to Charlie and surveyed him in his green swim trunks and a north stars t-shirt, he was attractive, but not the type for Elena. She knew that given time and his attitude he could be quite the ladies man at Eden Hall. She smiled as Adam joined them, placing a small kiss on her cheek before landing in the seat next to her. Charlie made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort when Adam kissed her cheek, and the two were sharing a look she didn't quite understand, but she let it go.

"What are you two up to?" Adam asked as he pulled his shirt off and laid back again the chair allowing the sun to warm his pale skin.

"Charlie was asking me about myself. Well to answer your question, I am 15 working on getting my Minnesota learners permit. I am a Leo, I love country music and John Mellencamp, and I enjoy cooking, reading and am terrible at math. Oh and still can't swim very well." She added with a small blush, remembering how she had met Adam.

"But you left out the most important thing? Do you skate?" Charlie asked with a smile before pulling his shirt over his head, letting the sun penetrate his skin, like Adam had.

"If you had asked me that two years ago I would have said no. But the summer after you all won the championship for daddy on fathers day, I started skating again." Elena said somewhat wistfully, starting across the pool and noticing that most of the other ducks had arrived.

"Again?" Charlie asked confused by her statement.

"Charlie my parents were figure skaters. They taught me to skate two weeks after I learned to walk. Dad put a hockey stick in my hands when I was four. I stopped playing hockey when papá died, and I stopped skating when mamá got sick. It meant a lot to Gordon that I skate again, and Banks convinced me it was time, so I started, just in time for fathers day that year. Now I'm on the figure skating team at Eden Hall." She said and then smiled when she saw the ducks approaching the three. "Shove over Ads; we can share so someone else can have a seat." Elena said yanking her towel off the chair and moving to sit between Adam's legs freeing up the chair the Guy and Connie claimed.

The ducks spent the afternoon eating, swimming and getting to know each other. By the end of the day, Elena had made fast friends with Charlie and Dwayne, who liked her love of country music. She had also spent a great deal of time talking with Luis and the Bash brothers. She and Luis bonded over their shared heritage and her time in Miami, while the bash brothers kept her entertained and she had realized that they were already starting to think of her as a little sister. By the end of the day, she felt secure in the knowledge that they would all be friends. She had also invited Connie and Julie over for a girl's night. Gordon was surprised; it was her first slumber party since her eighth birthday.

* * *

"If you ladies need anything let me know, I'll be in my office working on some paperwork. The rest of the pizza is in the fridge. Night." Gordon said wanting to make is quick exit from the second floor, the girls had taken the floor over, due the fact that the entertainment room, Elena's bed room and the largest bathroom in the house was upstairs. He smiled though when he saw the three girls sitting in pajamas on the couch movies, popcorn, fingernail polish and God only knows what else spread on the table in front of them. The little girl who had been so skeptical and shy around everyone was finally coming into her own, finally becoming a young woman. 

"Thanks daddy. Have a good night. I love you." She said placing a kiss on his cheek and ushering him out of the door with a laugh before returning to her spot between Connie and Julie. She flipped the plasma TV on and waited for the girls to pick a movie.

"So is the 80's brat pack collection yours or coaches?" Connie asked with amusement as she and Julie finally decided on Sixteen Candles.

"Most of it is dads. He has been a huge brat pack fan as long as I can remember." She said inserting the DVD in the player and the returning to her seat and began to polish her toenail. "One of our favorite things to do together is to sit cuddled up on the couch and watch the Breakfast Club. Mamá always said he looked like Andy from the movie, I guess it sort of stuck. Is it sad that I cuddle with my father at 15?" She asked looking slightly alarmed that she had shared this personal trait.

Julie laughed. Then responded, "Probably wouldn't admit it to many people, but not to strange all things considered," while tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Oh Jake Ryan is so cute" Julie gushed referring to one of the characters.

"Really I always thought Anthony Michael Hall was cute, or ducky from Pretty In Pink." Elena said with a smile.

"So is it that they are geeky or the shy quite type that gets you?" Connie asked with a wink to Julie, both seemed riveted by the conversation.

"Guess I have a thing for the shy quite type." Elena responded, capping her nail polish.

"Well then Adam Banks is the man for you." Connie said with a smile, as she playfully pushed Elena shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked feigning innocence.

"Oh come on Elena, anyone with eyes can see you have a thing for Adam you were practically all over him this afternoon, and you two seemed awfully cozy when he saw you yesterday at Hans." Julie said laughing when Elena blushed at her comment. "See Connie I told you." Connie nodded in affirmation, and the two shared a superior look that bugged Elena.

"We're friends… not that I wouldn't like to be more. He's always been special to me. He kissed me the last day of camp, it was the day I turned 11. I would have loved to have started something, but who starts dating when they are 11?" Elena asked remembering how great it had felt to have Adam's lips on hers. Even as a kid she knew they had a special connection.

"Connie. She found her soul mate when she was 5. It's really quite sick actually." Julie said throwing popcorn at Connie.

"Hey, I can't help it if I love Guy. He's a great guy. You're just jealous Julie Gaffney. But seriously, Elena, you should go for it with Banks. He clearly has feelings for you."

"I don't know. We're close sure, but that was a long time ago, I doubt he even feels the same way. Besides, aren't Banks and Julie going out?" Elena asked truly puzzled. She had spoken to Adam on the phone after he injured his wrist in the Iceland game. He had broken his wrist and her heart, it was hard for her to see him in pain and unable to play the game he loved. He had mentioned then that he was seeing Julie.

"Oh, God he told you about that? Yeah we went out for a little while. He's a great guy he's just not right for me. I always felt like he really wanted to be with someone else. Now I know who he was hoping for." Julie said with honesty. She and Adam would always be friends, but didn't work as anything more than that.

"Huh, well you ladies have defiantly given me something to think about. But on to a new subject. Connie has a man; I have my eyes on one, so Julie any crushes?"

"Well, umm, now that you mention it. I may have the tiniest crush on… Buttons" Julie said stuffing popcorn in her mouth so that the last word came out as buttons.

"Who in the hell is buttons, is that a clown? Julie you love a clown." Connie said giggling excitedly at her own joke. Elena rolled her eyes and tried to figure out the statement.

"Oh, my God. You're in love with the Bash Brother. Fulton, you have a crush on Fulton." Elena said aloud, confident that she had figured out Julie's secret. Before anyone could respond, the doorbell rang. Elena wondered who would be at the door at 10 at night, but ignored it figuring Gordon would take care of it. Julie nodded and all of the girls giggled at the revelation.

"Well, well, well, this certainly is an interesting development. We have got to help you ladies get your men." Connie said pondering to herself the new information while the three went back to watching the movie.

* * *

Gordon stood from his desk and made the short trip from his office to the front door. When the heavy oak door swung open, he was surprised to see Adam Banks standing on the other side, and looking quite nervous. 

"Adam, son, what are you doing here so late. Is everything okay?" Gordon asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Um, well I wanted to talk with you, sir. In private." Adam said alternating between looking at Bombay and his feet.

"Sure come on in. Elena is…" Gordon was cut off when the sound of giggling girls broke though his speech. He rolled his eyes, "upstairs with Julie and Connie. We can talk in my office." He said shutting the front door and leading Adam to his dimly light office. He turned on the overhead light, he normally preferred to work by the light of his desk lamp, but with company, he would turn the light on. "Adam, you seem a little, well off. You called me sir, which you have never done, and you look like your going to be ill. Do your parents know you are here?" He asked as he crossed his arms and sat in his chair. He was intrigued and concerned at the same time.

"Um, no I climbed out of my bedroom window. I would appreciate if we could keep this meeting between us." Adam said looking at the floor. He decided he had to get a grip and look Bombay in the eyes. When he did, he saw amusement on the coach's friendly face.

"Sure I can do that. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask your permission, to ask Elena out… on a date." He said wanting to be clear.

Shock and then amusement flashed across Gordon's face. Adam was puzzled when his coach muttered, "I knew I should have made her change this afternoon." Then watched with fascination as he took a drink of water from the glass sitting on his desk, and then sighed before speaking again. "Adam, I like you, a lot, you know that. I would really love to tell you no, mostly because I am not ready for my little girl to be dating. But if she is going to have to start dating it might as well be someone she is such good friends with, someone who I know will respect her. So sure, go ahead and ask her out. Can I ask you something?" Gordon asked pushing his hair out of his face, feeling older than he had felt in a long time.

"Thanks for saying yes. Sure ask me anything coach." Adam said shocked that the Bombay had said yes.

"First off, if you and Elena are going to be seeing each other get used to calling me Gordon, unless we are on the ice. Secondly, why my daughter? I know you had a thing with Julie in LA, are you sure you want to move on so quickly and how do you know Elena will want to date you?"

Adam sighed and ran his hands through his hair, they were all fair questions, but it was a conversation that was a little to serious for his liking. "Well, Gordon, man that feels weird. I have been fond of Elena ever since I met her. She endeared herself to me right away. And I realized when I was dating Julie that I still have feelings for Elena. I never pursued anything with her once we were older because I didn't see much point to it while she was in Miami and I was here. Now that we will both be in school together, I would like a chance to start something. As for how she will respond to all of this, well I don't know. She seemed happy when I kissed her the last day of camp when she turned eleven, I'm hopping she still feels the same way and will be willing to date a younger man." Adam said his voice more confident than he felt. He was blushing under Gordon's watchful eye.

"You've already kissed her, and I'm sure she kissed you back." When Adam nodded to affirm this statement Gordon said. "Man, I'm old. Adam one last thing. If you're serious about this, and I think you are, don't be discouraged if she blows you off. She has a hard time trusting that the people she cares about won't leave her, I don't want to see you leave just as she cares about you."

"No worries coach. I'm serious about this. Besides she is one of the best friends I have, outside the ducks, I would never hurt her. Now all I need to do is ask her out." Adam said with a smile as he stood.

"Yeah, though I have a feeling she will say yes. Good night Adam, I'll see you soon I am assuming." Gordon said opening the front door and allowing the boy to leave.

"Yep. Thanks again coach, I mean Gordon. I'll see you around." Adam called over his shoulder as he left the front porch. Gordon shut the front door and leaned against it going over the conversation in his head. "Oh, Maria what have you gotten me into." He said aloud, and then added, "its going to be an interesting summer, a long but interesting summer."

* * *

**AN- **Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	3. Big Questions

**Authors Note:** I want to give a big shout out to Ghostwriter and sphinx005 for their reviews. I appriciate it. Again I own nothing, sigh. Now to the story.

* * *

Adam Banks growled as he emerged from his private bathroom drying his hair, a towel wrapped around his waist. He searched the floor of his room looking for the phone attached to his private line, which was ringing, the cause of his aggravation. He squinted at the late July sun peaking through his window blinding him, make his search for the offending object. He seized it off the floor under the window and glanced at the caller id before answering, "what do you want Spazway?" 

"Geez, cake-eater, what's with the less than friendly greeting? Did I catch you at a bad time?" Charlie asked amused at his friend's grumpiness, knowing well the cause.

Adam sighed, and ran his fingers through his wet hair, and plopped down on the edge of his bed. "I was just getting out of the shower. And you know perfectly well that I should be getting ready, not wasting time talking to you." Adam said pulling clothes out of his closet and laying them on the bed.

"Aww, sorry I interrupted you primping, wouldn't want you to look less than preppy on your date." Charlie said with a laugh while surveying his own room for a clean shirt to wear that evening. "Seriously, I just wanted to tell you that we are meeting at my place before heading down to the town festival, not the pond like planned."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. Sorry I snapped… I just want tonight to go well, you know." Adam said to his friend while brushing his hair.

"I know, I know, tonight's the night you want to ask her to be your girl." Charlie said his voice serious. Adam and Elena had been hanging out together nearly every day with the ducks all summer, but they had also been going on dates rather frequently since a week after Adam had talked to Bombay. Ever since one terrible date at the movies, an afternoon in which Averman was working and decided to 'have a little fun' with the young couple, Adam had been defensive of his relationship, but determined to define it in some way by asking Elena to go steady. Charlie was happy for his friend, even if his terminology in defining the relationship sounded like something out a 50's move his mom loved.

"Yeah, look I gotta go so I can get dressed, no that is not an invitation for a joke Conway and then get over to coach's. I'll see you latter," Adam said hopefully heading his sarcastic friend off before he could get another sarcastic comment in.

"Right, wouldn't want you to give coach the wrong impression showing up naked, though Elena might enjoy it. I'll see you latter." Charlie rambled off and then hung up the phone before his friend could reply. Adam just shook his head and then tossed the phone back to the floor, then checked his watch and began to furiously get ready.

* * *

Gordon sat on his couch trying to read a book, but he had read the same paragraph three times. Haven given up he was mentally debating his options for dinner when Elena came down the oak steps that emptied out in front of the living room. She entered the room, regarded her father for a moment and then sat down next to him on the couch. 

"So how do I look?" She asked checking the clock and noticing that she was ready fifteen minutes early.

Gordon surveyed his daughter. She was wearing a Kelly green sundress with spaghetti straps and a pair of green strappy sandals. She wore a wide silk headband that tied under her hair, which he noticed was unusually straight. It was simple, but attractive none the less. "Like a million bucks. So what are you and your gentleman suitor doing this evening?" He asked, shutting his book and tossing it on the coffee table.

"Gentleman suitor? What are we Victorian?" She asked ruffling his hair. "We're meeting Connie and Guy and the other ducks at the festival in town. It's supposed to be awesome. Charlie said he goes every year." She said her eyes lighting up. Adam had wanted to take her to dinner and then the festival just the two of them, but when Charlie had mentioned that all of the ducks were going she decided that they should make it a group outing.

"Sounds like a good time. Your mom used to love that thing when she was your age. Don't you think you should grab a jacket you will be cold with those little things you pretend are sleeves as soon as the sun sets."

"Nope, I don't need one. Adam will give me his jacket. Or better yet we can share." Elena said with a smile on her face, thinking about how sharing would mean snuggling in close to Adam. She laughed when she noticed the look on her fathers face.

"Now see, sometimes you forget that I am your father, not your fun loving uncle, and those are the sort of things you don't tell your overprotective father unless you want him beating your hormonally charged teenage boyfriend up." Gordon said wrapping one of his arms around her and pulling her in against his side, so that he could place a kiss on the top of her head. "So work on that will you, I would hate to have to hurt my star player, just because he can't keep his hands off my daughter." Gordon said, laughing when she poked him in the side.

"I'll keep that in mind, dad." She said smoothing her hair down. She had spent nearly an hour straightening her thick hair. "And he's not my boyfriend,…"

"I know I know, you two haven't defined your relationship." Gordon said rolling his eyes at his daughter, who loved to argue semantics. The doorbell rang before either could say another word, and Elena leapt off the couch running to the door. Gordon laughed at the green blur passed him.

Elena opened the door to find Adam standing on the porch wearing khaki shorts, the green Notre Dame hockey t-shirt she had given him for his thirteenth birthday and a white long sleeve button up shirt that had green vertical stripes. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbow and had pushed a pair of sunglasses on top of his head. "You look great." He told her, and she blushed under his stare.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself. Come in for a second I just have to grab my bag," she said as she moved back into the living room, picking up the denim hobo bag that she had tossed on the coffee table.

"Hey coach." Adam said as he stood in the living room, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked at Gordon like he was crazy when he started laughing.

"You two coordinate, or was the green theme just a coincidence?" Gordon asked laughing again.

"Great minds think alike I guess. Hey Elena, change of plans we are meeting the group at Charlie's instead of the pond. So you might want to grab your skates." Adam said, realizing he had forgotten his own skates.

"Hey, I'll drive you two over there. I need to have a word with Casey anyway." Gordon offered, knowing that Elena would be less than thrilled about skating in her dress.

"Thanks, daddy. What do you want to talk to Casey about?" Elena asked eyeing her father suspiciously.

"Grown up stuff, so its none of your business. You kids ready?" He asked stressing the word kids, to prove his point. Elena rolled her eyes at him and took Adam's hand as she nodded in affirmation. The three piled into Gordon's SUV and were off to Charlie's apartment.

* * *

"Hey guys. Oh, good God. Did you two like coordinate? Look guys it's the perfect preppy couple." Averman said as he threw open the door the to the Conway's apartment to survey Adam and Elena standing next to one another. He was too distracted by the easy shot to mock the pair to notice Bombay standing behind them. Elena rolled her eyes at the jibe, already tired of hearing it. 

"It was your brilliant ideas to go with these idiots, I would like you to remember that throughout the evening." Adam said as he took Elena's hand in his and walked into the crowded apartment.

"Shut up, Averman. I think they look nice." Connie said trying to be supportive, but her attempts were lost as the rest of the men in the room snickered at Averman's joke as they saw the pseudo matching couple.

"Let's roll guys. We have all afternoon to mock the cake-eaters, so let's do it while we are at the festival." Charlie said as he made his way to the door, then regarded Bombay who stood in the hallway unnoticed by most of the teenagers in the room. "Mom you've got a visitor. We're going I'll see you latter." Charlie called over his shoulder as an afterthought as he and the rest of the ducks trooped out of the room.

"Okay. Have fun honey." Casey said as she came from the kitchen into the living room, drying her hands on a towel. She jumped a little in surprise when she saw Gordon standing awkwardly with his hand shoved in his pockets looking almost as nervous as he had the night he came to apologize to her and Charlie for yelling at him for refusing to take a fall in peewees. She couldn't deny that her heart still skipped a beat when she saw him, he was an attractive man, something that time didn't seem to change. She self-consciously fixed her hair and looked at her wedding ring reminding herself that Mike would be home in a few hours and would be wanting dinner. He was a good man, her second husband, but old fashioned in his approach to the marriage. "Gordon, this is a surprise. What brings you by?" She asked her voice cheerful.

"Not much. I just wanted to talk to you about a few things. Is Mike here?" He asked suddenly aware that thought it was late in the afternoon, the man who worked a factory job, could be home already, making part of his discuss a hell of a lot more awkward.

She shot him a puzzled look before sitting down in the chair and motioning for him to sit on the near by couch. "No he'll be home around 5."

Gordon checked his watch. It was four o'clock, plenty of time. "Well I wanted to tell you that I won't be coaching at Eden Hall. I know Charlie isn't going to take it well, but I have been offered a position with the Jr. Goodwill games. I am going to be director of their junior hockey program world wide." He said grinning, it was great job and he was excited.

"Gordon, that is wonderful. This will be a great opportunity for you and for Elena. Don't worry about Charlie. If he has the ducks, he'll be fine. It will be an adjustment, but he'll make it through, Lord knows he's bounced back from all sorts of things over the years." She said looking at her hands.

"He's a great kid, Casey. You're right he has been through a lot, but it has made him the person he is, made him the good man he will be. You've done well with him." Gordon told her earnestly, as he placed his hand over hers. He waited until she looked at him again, offering him an appreciative smile before he spoke again, removing his hand from hers. "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Ummm… I am not really comfortable with this, so I am just going to get to the point. Charlie mentioned that Mike has been drinking more often, especially since the factory announced they were downsizing. And well its no secret Mike's always had a bit of a temper. Charlie is concerned that once he goes to school Mike will be abusive, and I've got to say based on what he has said I am a little worried myself. So I just wanted to make sure everything is okay?" Gordon said starting to squirm under Casey's gaze. He knew his words were incredibly insulting; most women don't take lightly to the implication that their husband is a batterer. He was waiting for her to explode at him.

Casey regarded him. She was aggravated that Charlie had talked to him and not her about his concerns. She also knew she should be furious at Gordon for insinuating that Mike was beating her, but she wasn't and she recognized the concern and courage it must have taken for him to come to her like this. She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears, choosing her words carefully. "Gordon, it is sweet of you to be concerned and I appreciate it. Mike does have a bit of temper, but he really is all bark and no bite. As for the drinking, I am not crazy about that myself, but I truly believe he would never hurt me. He's a good man, and he loves me. So you don't have to worry about anything. I wish Charlie would have talked to me about this, and not bothered you." She said offering him an apologetic smile.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not a bother, and believe it or not, I do still worry about you Casey. You're a good friend to me, I appreciate that, and you have given me a lot of help with Elena, I can never thank you for that." He had more to say but the phone rang. Casey excused herself to answer it. She was curt with the person on the other end of the phone and sounded disappointed when she hung up. She stood near the phone looking at him sadly. Gordon eyed her curiously.

"That was Mike, he's going to have dinner with a few of the guys from work at a bar down town. Would you like to stay for dinner? I've already started it and I know you don't have plans with Elena out with Adam. Please." She asked, honestly wanting some company for the evening.

"Sure. Just let me say one more thing about this thing with Mike and then we can forget it. Look I know you think Mike would never hurt you, and I trust your judgment, but things can change, people change. If he ever hurts you or Charlie, know I am here for you, as a lawyer and as a friend." Gordon said standing as well. He was surprised when she hugged him.

"Thanks Gordon, you are a good friend, you're a good man." She said still hugging him. Gordon wondered to himself, just how stable her marriage was. He was standing in the man's home, hugging his wife, about to eat his dinner, while he was slugging beers with the guys from work. Gordon decided either Mike was an idiot or their marriage was in trouble, or even worse, maybe both were true.

* * *

"Nice shot Banksie." Guy said impressed with Adam's aim. He, Connie, Adam and Elena were standing in front of a game booth at the festival. Adam was throwing baseballs at metal pins in attempt to knock them down in order to win a prize. The sun was setting, and they had all been there for a while. They had all eaten dinner together and wondered around for a while, eventually all going their separate ways in order to allow everyone to do what they wanted to. They were all planning on meeting up again to watch fireworks. Connie had insisted that Elena and Adam walk around with her and Guy for a while. Elena agreed, she and Adam had been on a double date with the other young couple and all had a great time. 

"Yeah, maybe you should take up baseball instead of hockey." Connie said as she snuggled closer to Guy. The sun had gone down and it was cooling off. Elena looked over just in time to see them share a sweet kiss, and she was jealous. Adam was a great guy, but he felt self-conscious around the ducks, and was hesitant to kiss her in front of them. A fact that annoyed her and she had resolved would have to be worked on if they continued to see each other.

"I don't think so, hockey is my gift." He said with an overly arrogant smile. He took the stuffed animal the man handed him as his prize for winning the game. It was a stuffed duck and that amused him. He handed it to Elena and wrapped his arm around her. Guy laughed at Adam's, overly cocky statement.

"You're so modest cake-eater. Awww, now I have my own personal duck, thanks Adam." Elena said. She was surprised when his lips met hers in a short but wonderful kiss. She sighed with contentment, and then snuggled closer to him, her skin chilled from the soft breeze.

Connie and Guy were itching to make a comment but held back out of respect for their friends. They walked snuggled close together, and were whispering to themselves about the double meaning behind Elena's comment about owning her own duck, when they were pulled out of their moment by Elena's voice.

"What do we want to do now." She asked her voice showing her contentment.

"How about we elephant ears and sit over by that tree for a while?" Connie suggested. The boys went and got the treat while the girls spread a blanket that Connie had in her bag on the ground under the tree. When they returned Adam and Guy sat down and soon each of their respective dates were sitting between their legs, resting against each of them.

"I can't believe it is almost August." Adam stated as he pulled a piece of elephant ear off the plate and put it in his mouth.

"I know. It means school starts soon. I can't believe we are going to be in high school." Connie said as she handed Guy a piece of the desert.

"It'll be okay. We'll be good at this preppy school, it will be a great opportunity for us." Guy said reassuring Connie who was more worried about Eden Hall then high school in general.

"Guy's right. The place will be great with the ducks, I will have some friends for once. Besides, school isn't for another two weeks." Elena said with a broad smile as Adam tightened his arm around waist.

"Speaking of which, your birthday is coming up soon isn't it Elena? Sweet sixteen, any big plans?" Adam asked, knowing that she usually disliked a big fuss for her birthday.

"Elena, you didn't tell us your birthday is coming, we have to celebrate such a big thing." Connie said firmly, letting her friend know that there was no getting out of it.

"I know. I was thinking daddy and I would go a little thing for my birthday, and then once we are all back at school we can celebrate, the ducks and few of my friends from school. It just doesn't feel the same celebrating with out the out of state ducks. Besides Luis has already threatened me that if I party with out him there will be hell to pay." Elena said with a laugh, and it struck her then. She was happy, genuinely happy for the first time in ages.

"Okay, sounds good. Besides it gives us plenty of time to come up with presents for you." Guy said with a wink.

"No. You guys, seriously I don't want a huge fuss. I mean it." Elena said, but knew that she was wasting her breath.

"I don't think you are going to have much choice, El. But we should head over to the field, so we can meet the rest of the team for fire works." Adam said glancing at his watch. They all agreed and Connie and Elena went to throw away the trash from the elephant ears. Elena was positive she had seen Connie pull something out of her bag and throw it on the blanket Adam was rolling up, but she denied it when Elena asked. Adam was waiting with the blanket tucked under his arm, and took her hand. Connie and Guy walked a head of them.

"So you have a good time tonight Ms. Martinez?" Adam asked lightly swinging their intertwined hands.

"It's Ms. Martinez-Bombay. I had my name legally hyphenated last Christmas as a present for daddy. And yeah I had a great time Adam. I have been having a good time with you all summer." She said stopping him so she could place a quick kiss on his lips before they continued walking.

"I'm glad. Hey Guy, take this." Adam said tossing him the blanket, but keeping something tucked under his arm. The four had reached the field and Connie and Guy took the blanket and laid it out next to the blanket Charlie, Averman, Goldberg, and Fulton were sharing. "Elena come here a second, I wanted to ask you something." Elena looked at him with confusion but allowed herself to be pulled a few feet away from the ducks.

"Everything okay Banks?" She asked taking his hand again. He laughed a little at their shared nervousness and at the sheer ridiculousness at the pressure he was putting on himself.

"Everything is fine honey." He said catching her by surprise. His voice was lower, it was the voice he usually reserved for her and only when they were on the phone. "I wanted to just say I have been having a great time with you these last few months." He said taking his hand out of hers and then placing it on her cheek. She turned into his hand, enjoying the contact but surprised by the forwardness of the gesture. It was out of character for him to be this unreserved. "And I was wondering if you would, well be my girlfriend. You know like go steady, and all that jazz?" Adam asked feeling a little ridiculous.

"Yes, Adam I would love to."

"Yeah?" he asked, seeming a little shocked that she had agreed.

"Yeah. One condition though, when you get an Eden Hall letter jacket, keep it. I have one of my own." She said looking into his eyes and loving the broad smile, he was giving her.

"I can do that. But here I want you to have this. Wear it to our games so all the preppies know you are my girl" Adam said taking the bundle from under his arms. He shook it out and Elena smiled when he handed the jersey to her. It was his ducks jersey from the Jr. Goodwill games. She knew he had two, they all did, one to wear and one to frame, but for a man to whom hockey was so important it was a tremendous gift. She smiled at him and pulled it over her head, knowing it looked ridiculous with her dress not caring.

"I love you Adam." She said as she hugged him. She looked up when she heard the first firework explode above them.

"I love you too, Elena." He said before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. They finally pulled away when the heard the cheers and catcalls from the ducks, who had been watching the whole exchange. The two went to join their friends.

"Its about damn time cake-eater." Fulton said as he slapped him on the back. And that had started the teasing.

When Elena made it home that evening, after she and Adam had kissed good night, she found Gordon waiting up for her. He had taken one look at her wearing the 99 jersey, her disheveled hair, and messy lipstick and muttered something about how he should have made her change the day they had the pool party. She looked at him with a pondering face, but he just shook his head and spoke.

"So I take it Banks asked you to be his girl?" Gordon had finally asked her.

"Yeah, and I said yes. He even won me a stuffed duck." She said proudly holding the animal for his inspection. He laughed at the duck and the attachment she had already formed with it.

"Congratulations. Just a word to the wise, when you two are sucking face on the porch and I am in the living room on the couch I can see you through the window. Tell Adam that while I admire his technique I would appreciate it if he could keep his hands where I can see them, if he's going to be attacking my daughter on my porch. Well goodnight." Gordon said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and then laughing climbed the steps to his room. Elena blushed and then fell into the couch replaying the evening and that last wonderful kiss in her head.

* * *

**AN-** Well that's it for this chapter. Hit the review button and let me know what you think. Next chapter will start with the ducks at Eden Hall.  



	4. Do ducks fly together?

**Authors Note: **First I want to say thanks to all Ghostwriter and Hiding in the Shadow for reviewing. This chapter is parallel to D3, it references the major events of the movie with out directly beging there. Also, any Spanish in this chapter or any others is a product of I appoligize for any mistakes there may be. Once again, I own nothing. Now enjoy the story.

* * *

Elena sighed as she pulled her new, well new to her, blue Volkswagen Beatle into the parking spot closest to the door of Worthen hall, the large ivy covered women's residence hall on the campus of Eden Hall Academy. Her ankle hurt and she was exhausted. It was the first day of classes and she was already tired. She ran up to her room and changed into a pair of khaki pants and a blue button up dress shirt. She walked to the main hall for the traditional first day assembly while thinking of the events of the previous day. She and Gordon had moved her things into the dorm room she would share with Julie this year. The afternoon had been spent at the induction ceremony for the ducks scholarships. She stood proudly with Casey, Gordon, and Hans and watched the dean praise the kids. Then the evening had taken a distinct down turn. Gordon had been distinctly upset when Charlie had accused him of dumping the ducks and not understanding what he was going through. It had taken a toll on her father, so she had spent the evening at home on the couch, snuggled close to him while watching the Breakfast Club. This morning she had taken Gordon to the airport early, he would be spending the next two weeks in LA setting things up with the goodwill games. She sighed worried about Charlie and the ducks as she walked into the auditorium and took a seat next to Luis, and the rest of the out of state ducks. She threw Rick Riley an angry look when she noticed him and his varsity friend sitting behind the ducks. 

"About time, I was wondering if you were going to show. So lets see this tattoo coach let you get." Luis said as he kissed her cheek in greeting and then examined her ankle. She had talked Gordon into letting her get a tattoo, which he even paid for, as a gift for her birthday. The simple tattoo was a pair of crossed hockey sticks with figure skates, laces tied together, hanging over one of the sticks. It was still sore. She had the tattoo done the day of her birthday, after which Adam and Gordon had treated her to a nice dinner to celebrate. She had been surprised when Gordon had handed her the keys to the blue beetle after dinner. He had insisted she would need the car this year and since his first car was beetle, he felt it was fitting for her to have the slightly used classic. She had to admit that she was quickly becoming a spoiled teenager, but Gordon was just excited to have a well paying job for the first time since he left the legal practice.

"Looks nice, bet it hurt though." Julie said smiling at her new roommate. "I missed you last night. We are going to have to celebrate your birthday soon."

"Thanks. Daddy needed the moral support last night. And we will make plans for a birthday bash soon." Elena said as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She sighed not wanting to turn around. She was surprised to see Scooter Vanderbilt sitting behind her. The two had been lab partners the previous year, and she had been surprised to learn that he was a good guy, despite being friends with Riley.

"Happy belated birthday, E. I have something for you, I'll give it to you latter." He said as Riley began to talk to the ducks. He insulted them, big surprise, but finally shut up as the Dean began speaking. Elena laughed as the rest of the ducks brought the auditorium curtain crashing down, she knew it would be an interesting year.

* * *

Elena stood outside the junior varsity locker room the afternoon of the first practice. She was dressed in her practice costume and had her skates on. She would be practicing soon herself, but wanted to see Adam quickly before he headed home. He didn't live on campus and they had no classes together, and due to the 'brownie' incident at lunch that day she hadn't seen much of him. She smiled Coach Orion as she saw him approaching roster list in his hand.

"Ms. Martinez-Bombay, you need something?" Orion asked pausing in front of the door.

"Just waiting for the team, uncle Ted." Elena said to the man who had been like a second father to her most of her life.

"Good, maybe you can help adjust their attitude." He told her before slamming the door open and giving his speech about b's or better. Elena groaned inwardly, knowing in that instant he had gone with the strict tough guy act, she also knew the ducks wouldn't take well to such an attitude. She was right as most of them stormed out of the locker room not acknowledging her. She saw Adam and he looked ill. She pulled him into a hug as soon as he approached her and placed a soothing kiss on his temple, before asking, "what's wrong Adam, you look like you have seen a ghost?"

"I made varsity. I'm not a duck anymore." He said his head dropping to her shoulder. He vaguely heard her mutter what he assumed was a curse in Spanish.

"Hey, it'll be okay. It's a great thing for you. Your dad will be so proud. And the ducks will come around you'll see." She said cradling his head in her hands so that he would look her in the eye.

"I guess. I hate this crap. Why can't I ever just play with my friends?" Adam asked hurt in his eyes. Elena did the only thing she knew to do, she pulled him close to her and placed a sweet, but lingering kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Adam. It's work out. Just do me a favor. Don't believe anything Riley says. I have practice, walk me to the ice?" She said pulling out of the embrace and linking her hand in his as the walked towards the ice.

"What is the deal with you two, why do you hate him?" Adam asked. The last two days all he had heard was how horrible Riley was, although from what he had said about the ducks he was starting to understand her dislike of the man.

"He's got a problem with me. Apparently, his father is not thrilled that the best skater in the state is Hispanic. Doesn't matter that I am the number one skater in the state and brought home a championship title for Eden Hall, I am not white enough. Rick shares his fathers opinion. I am color brought in to entertain or some such bull shit." She told him fire burning in her eyes. "Not to mention Rick can't keep his hands to himself. He likes to mess with me, see how far he can push me. He's sick and he makes me nervous. So just, steer clear. Scooter's a good guy though. Stick with him. Call me latter, I gotta go to triple Lutz's and such. Talk to you latter." She said as she kissed his quickly and stepped onto the ice. She smiled when she heard him "I love you."

It wasn't until after practice and she was back in her room talking to Julie that Elena found out that Orion had taken Charlie's C and that Goldberg was the back up goalie. She was thrill for Julie but knew that Orion had struck a hard blow to the team. She knew with Adam on varsity and Portman choosing to stay in Chicago that the team was hurting. They needed the old magic and constancy. Taking Charlie's C would only raise his temper and lower his ability to lead. She sighed and wondered what was going on in Orion's head. As Elena cracked open her math book she began to worry that Gordon's choice for coach might have been bad. She began her homework and began worrying about the state of the ducks.

* * *

Julie, Ken and Fulton had just come from their English class and were headed towards the cafeteria, when they spotted Elena. Unfortunately, she was not alone. She was leaning against her locker and was arguing with Rick Riley, who was uncharacteristically alone. Fulton's senses were raised and as the trio came to a stop near the two upper classmen, he was worried.

"Look Riley, leave me alone and we'll be fine." Elena said trying to move around him. He placed a strong hand on her arm and shoved her hard against the locker.

"I'll do what I want, bitch. Why would I steer clear of a pretty girl like you? You're just the thing I need to spice up my life. Maybe I'd like a little Mexican love." Riley sneered tightening his grip on her arm.

"I'm Cuban, you dumb ass. Now let me go, and leave me the hell alone, I'm not interested and I've got a boyfriend. So for the last time let me go." She said trying unsuccessfully to push him away, but he wasn't moved.

"I believe the lady asked you to let her go." Fulton said grabbing Riley's letter jacket and jerking him away from Elena.

"Whatever you say, trash. This isn't over Martinez." Riley said as he stalked off towards the cafeteria.

"No it never is. Damn that hurt." Elena said rubbing her back where it had been slammed into the locker.

"You okay, Elena?" Ken asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine, lets just go eat. I don't want to deal with this, Ken you want to hear about my new routine." She asked changing the subject.

"In a minute. Don't you think you should tell someone about this?" He asked not detoured.

"No, its nothing new. I dealt with it last year. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention this to Adam. He doesn't need to give Riley any extra reason to give him trouble." She said.

"I don't like this Elena, I don't want you to get hurt." Fulton said skeptically.

"Fulton's right. This is dangerous, Riley's got a thing for you. You should tell the dean or Adam or Bombay at least." Julie urged.

"Fine I'll tell daddy about it next time I talk to him. Now let's eat. So Ken I am thinking I lead with my triple…" Elena said walking arm in arm with Kenny into the cafeteria talking about figure skating.

"I don't like this at all. She's playing with fire and she is going to get burned." Julie said to Fulton who nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to watch out for her." He said as the two headed into the cafeteria. It was at that moment that he desperately wished Portman was there. How was he supposed to take care of Connie, Julie and Elena by himself? He could hardly keep them safe on the ice by himself, how in the hell was he supposed to do it off the ice. His thought as he entered the lunch line was one of profanities directed at Dean Portman and his lazy ass in Chicago.

* * *

"What time did they leave?" Linda Williams asked Elena from her spot on the floor. It was the Monday after the first hockey game of the season and the ducks were having dinner with the varsity team at the Minnesota Club. Elena had decided to invite the friend she had made the previous year over to watch a movie. She hadn't had much time to see them since the school year and training for figure skating had started. Linda was had been her roommate the previous year. Linda's steep dislike for jocks had been a barrier to their relationship until she realized the Elena was not the typical jock. And it amused Elena to no end that Charlie was currently pursuing Linda.

"Six, and it's almost eight. I am not liking this, not one bit." Elena said answering Linda.

"I imagine that is because Rick is involved." Lisa Coulson said taking the last swig of her soda. The 5'4 red haired girl sat on the end of the bed, Lisa was also on the figure skating team with Elena.

"Yeah, you know that if that bastard is involved, nothing good will come of it." Kim Tainer responded, the 5'7 blond had befriended Elena while they suffered through a math class together the previous year. She was currently looking at a group picture of the ducks that sat atop Julie's dresser. "So when are you going to introduce us to these guys?" She said pointing at the picture.

"As soon as they can get their lives under control. Things are a little crazy, like Charlie's behavior at the game last Friday. I have never seen him loose his temper like that. He is not taking the changes to the team well. You have to give him another chance Linda. He's really a sweet caring guy, he is just struggling to find his own here, I mean we can all understand that." Elena said smiling at the young women surrounding her. They had all formed a common bond simply because they were nothing like the average Eden Hall students. They weren't rich, or preppy, they had real problems and even failed a class a two, something that was taboo at good old Eden Hall.

"Yeah, we can. I'll think about it, but honestly I am not sure he is worth all the aggravation." Linda said shaking her head. Sure he was cute and persistent and had a few charming qualities, but his temper was a big problem.

"Man, freshman cause so much drama. Elena bring this boyfriend of yours around soon, I am dying to meet him. But I have got to get out of here, I have morning conditioning." Kim said as she pushed her slippers on her feet. Kim runs track, but her coach insists that they lift at least 3 mornings a week in the off-season.

"Yeah, I am out of here too. Are you coming, roommate?" Lisa asked Linda. The two had decided to room together on the top floor, commonly referred to as the pent house, of Worthen hall.

"Night ladies. It was fun. I will let you know when that party is and you all can meet the ducks then. See you tomorrow." Elena said as she watched her friends leave. No sooner had the door clicked shut did her phone ring. She was surprised wondering who would be calling "Hola" She said into the receiver, she about dropped the phone when she heard Dean Portman's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hola yourself. How is the younger Bombay?" Dean asked as he flopped on his bed in Chicago. The two had conversed over e-mail and IM most of the summer, growing quite close, yet had never spoken on the phone.

"You'd know if you were here and not in Chicago. I'm okay, the ducks are another story. Did you hear about that game Friday?" Elena asked her frustration at Portman no longer contained.

"Yeah, I heard. Also heard that the coach is a grade A bastard. Which is another reason I am not there. But I have been through this twelve times with Fulton. I wanted to talk to you about this Riley punk." Dean laughed as he heard her swear in Spanish.

"Damn it, I told him to keep his big mouth shut. It's nothing I can't handle Dean." She told him in her stern voice, reminding herself to bitch at Fulton for telling Portman about the situation with Riley.

"You shouldn't swear young lady. Besides, I'm his bash brother, we tell each other everything. But seriously, why haven't you told the dean about this. There must be some rule against assaulting a student at such a fine institution."

"Yes there are, but his father is the head of the board of executives. How much weight do you think my he said she said auctions are going to carry in this place? Honestly, I dealt with his shit last year and I will do it again. So keep your large nose out of it. In fact you could keep it contained to the south side of Chicago, since that is where your big butt is."

"Nice, real nice. I was just trying to look out for you Ellen, it just means I care about you. I just hope you have mentioned this to coach. He ought to know." Portman said his tone more serious than it had ever been. He and Fulton were both concerned about this guy. Hate is a powerful motivator, especially hate fueled by racial prejudice.

"I will, Christ you two act as one don't you? Look Portman, believe it or not I took care of myself before I knew the bash brothers, and I still can."

"Fine. Just watch your back, that's all I am saying. I gotta go, I've got school in the morning. I'll talk to you latter."

"Bye Dean" She said hanging up the phone. She had no intention of mentioning her run ins with Rick Riley to Gordon. He would only worry about her and insist that she speak with the dean. Two things that she did not need to deal with. Elena changed into her pajama's and was ready to climb into bed to read a book when there was a knock on her door. She shouted that the door was open as she turned on her bedside light. The door slowly opened and she was shocked to see Adam standing in her room.

"Adam, come in. What are you doing here, what's going on?" She asked as she sat up then patted the spot next to her on the bed. He looked like hell, and his eyes held the glassy panicked look that she had only seen on his face when he had told her that his grandfather had passed away when he was eleven.

"Dinner tonight. I get there and find out the tradition was an excuse to leave the JV sitting with the bill. We dinned and ditched. I think the ducks are all washing dishes and who knows what else to try and pay off the bill. God Charlie is going to kill me. I didn't know, I swear I didn't know." He said his shoulders slumped feeling like hell.

"Christ, let me guess it was Ricks idea." She paused only long enough to see him nod. "You know this just means they are going to retaliate. This prank war that you all have started isn't going to end until someone does something truly stupid. Baby, I am sorry. I know this is not how you wanted things to go. We'll make things right with the ducks, I don't know how, but we will I promise." She said pulling his into a hug.

"Thanks. I didn't know where else to go. I am going to call my dad and have him pick me up."

"No, I'll take you home. It'll all work out." She said slipping out of bed and grabbing her keys.

It was nine forty five by the time Elena returned from taking Adam home. She found Julie in an understandably furious state when she returned. It was then that she learned about the fire ants prank. She had a moment of smug superiority knowing that things had escalated to the point of no return and was happy to know that the ducks had beaten the varsity at their own game. Her moment of joy was ended as Julie filled her in on the JV/Varsity showdown at dawn. She rolled her eyes at the cliché of the dawn meeting and then fell asleep worrying about what this would mean for the already fractioning team, and for Adam. She resolved to be there tomorrow morning, ready to pick up the pieces when the ducks and her boyfriend came crumbling down.

* * *

Elena and Lisa sat in the stands watching the grudge match between the two hockey teams in the early hours of the following day. She had Lisa out of bed before heading to the hockey rink for moral support and so that if she got caught she wouldn't be alone in detention. She groaned along with the ducks as Scooter caught Charlie's triple-deke. They were getting frustrated, and so were the ducks.

"So I don't much about hockey, but isn't the Varsity cheating just a bit?" Lisa asked just before she yawned. Elena was so going to owe her for this one.

"Yeah, that would be why they haven't scored yet." Elena said responding to her sleepy friend while running her hands on he arms. She was cold, in her hurry to get to the rink that morning she had only pulled Adam's ducks jersey over her sleeping t-shirt, at that moment she was wishing she had a jacket. When she turned her attention back to the ice, she saw Charlie aggressively skating towards the varsity goal with Banks on his tail trying aggressively to steel that puck. "Aww shit this isn't going to end well." Elena said seeing Banks begin to hit Charlie's pad, eventually causing Charlie to loose his aim. She saw her fears confirmed as Charlie threw his stick down and began to shout at Adam. Who then turned and began to shove his old friend. She watched disgusted as the two begun what fell into a physical fight between teams. She was out of her seat headed towards the ice when Orion skated out to break up the two teams. She was so upset that she went in search of Adam, ignoring Orion shouting at his team. She found him, just outside the varsity locker room. He was the straggler and was about to go through the door when she called his name causing him to stop.

"What the hell was that Adam Mathew Banks? Fighting, physically fighting, do you really think that is the answer to your problems with the ducks." She said her hands on her hips, trying to keep her voice at the same pitch, but an icy tone let Adam know she was furious without her shouting.

"Don't tell me you think that was my fault. I tried to tell him I didn't know about dinner, he wouldn't listen. And the fire ants, that was uncalled for, even if they were pissed at the varsity someone could have been hurt."

"Oh, please. I'd say turn about is fair play. You left those kids with a bill near 900 dollars, what do you think that was like for them, a walk in the park? Or in all your time with the varsity have you forgotten the first thing you learned when you played for Gordon, that ducks fly together?"

"Christ, give me a break Elena. Besides I didn't start the fight Charlie did. He's the one who's forgotten what you precious daddy taught us."

"Leave Gordon out of this, and Charlie didn't take the first swing, Adam you did. You know it takes a real man to stand and talk about his problems, not resorting to violence and running away."

"Really did Gordon teach you that little lesson, cause he sure knows about running away. Or maybe it was your papá, no that's not right, he was the first to take a swing at people, maybe even your mamá." Adam said in anger referencing the time that Martin Martinez had punched out two members of an opposing team, reportedly for making racial slurs during the course of the game, during a press conference after a game.

Elena felt her blood run cold at the accusations, she would take all the verbal abuse one threw at her but insulting her parents was a blow that she would not stand for. "Fuck you Adam. You don't know anything about me, or about my parents."

"Yes, your poor dearly departed parent. Give it a rest Elena, they weren't saints." Adam said too caught up in his anger at Charlie and the ducks and Elena for choosing them over him that he never saw her fist raised.

"You're right they weren't and neither are you. We're through Banks. Stay the hell away from me." She shouted as her fist collided with his face, hitting him squarely in the eye. She ignored his cries of pain as she jerked the jersey over her head and threw it at Adam who was doubled over in pain. Then she turned and ran, she finally stopped as when she found Lisa standing near the exit to the rink. Lisa regarded her friend with concern. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears. Against her better judgment, she asked the obvious, "are you okay?"

"No, what did Orion say?" Elena asked her voice shaky.

Lisa just shook her head, sorrow evident on her face. "I believe his exact words were the ducks are dead."

"Shit. What did Charlie do?"

"Told him he was breaking up the best thing they ever had and that he was a pathetic man who couldn't hack it in the majors and had to terrorize high school kids to get his jollies, well I adlibbed that last part but that was the gist of it. Then he and Fulton walked out, I think they are done with Eden Hall. And Orion took their ducks jerseys."

"Oh, God, this is the day from hell. I just fought with Adam, he mocked my parents and Gordon and then I punched him, and told him we are through. He just crossed that line, you know?" Elena said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Elena Martinez hit someone. I am shocked. You are a pacifist El, you haven't even hit Riley because you don't believe in physical violence. Man he must of really struck a nerve. Come on lets get out of here, you need breakfast. It'll be okay honey, I am sure of that." Lisa said hugging her friend tight and leading her out of the ice rink, neither really believing her words.

* * *

Adam Banks sat in his room and hung his head. He was exhausted, it had been a long torturous day. He had spent the day listening to Riley rip on his friends, he had heard one of Linda's friends fill her in on what had happened that morning, and had learned that Charlie bailed along with Fulton. Then his thoughts had filled with regret. Regret for his actions, for abandoning the ducks, and for what he had said to Elena. He flipped on the stereo and lay on his back replacing the ice pack to eye, where he had a black eye. The bash brothers would be proud of the skill with which Elena had administered the pain.

He groaned as he heard the lyrics to Nelly's Over and Over come through the radio.

_oh man she's leavin  
I don't know what else to do  
_

_I can't go on not lovin you_

_I think about it over and over again  
I replay over and over again  
and I can't take it i can't shake it no_

He couldn't take it anymore and shut the stereo off as tears fell. He was determined to make thing right the next day. Elena's words from earlier in the day haunted him, and he was ashamed of the fact that he had lost sight of what Hans had taught them, ducks fly together.

* * *

Elena pulled in to the parking lot behind Hans' shop, a sorrowful expression on her face. She had been miserable the whole day knowing what she had said, she had realized that her reaction to Adam's swing at Charlie and his words had been severe. In her misery she decided to skip the jv game that evening, opting to listen to it on the radio as she drove away from the school that had caused her so many problems, and visit the one person who would make her feel better, the man who had been like a grandfather her entire life. She slammed the door shut to her car and started up the path only to find Charlie coming out of the shop allowing the door to slam shut her anger getting the better of her again as he came to a stop in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He spat out, clearly angry at her as well as the rest of the world.

"I love that man in there as much as you do Charlie, I have known him longer, so don't act like you are the only one who is hurting and needs a friend right now." She answered her blood beginning to boil at the fact that she had defended a man who was now acting like a child.

"Right I forgot, Elena with her perfect life. Go on then visit another surrogate parent. See if it replaces the fact that Gordon abandoned you when he dumped the rest of us, again." Charlie stated his anger and Hans' harsh words about growing up stinging him.

"Christ Charlie, don't be so naive. You don't always know everything. Like with Orion, maybe you don't know the whole story, just stop acting on impulse and look around you, you might learn something."

"Right. Look if you are so smart, and so talented, why does everyone in your life run away from you. I mean first your parents, now Gordon, even Banks. So where do you get off telling me how to run my life. Fix yours first."

"Fuck you Charlie Conway." Elena said her anger getting the better of her again for the second time that day. She raised her fist and felt her stomach churn slightly when she felt it connect with his face. She ran then, just like she had that morning, leaving Charlie lying in the snow in pain. She walked into Hans shop and felt her blood run cold. She knew that look, the look of peacefulness. It has been the way she had found her grandmother in their home in Miami, face peaceful as she slipped into death. Elena let out a gasping noise as the sob escaped her. She placed a kiss on Hans's cold cheek. Before walking into the main part of the shop where the phone hung on the wall. She picked up the phone and after pulling a scrap of paper out of her pocket, she dialed the number. When Gordon answered the phone to his hotel room in California his heart broke, he could hear the tears in his daughter's voice as she spoke, "Papá, you have to come home."

* * *

**AN**- Well that is it, for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	5. Coming Together Again

**Authors Note:** I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. I really do appriciate it. This chapter is not my best, but it is needed to move the story foward. Hopefuly the next one will be better. Thanks for haniging in there with me and as always please let me know what you think of this chapter. Now on to the story!

* * *

Julie shot Elena a concerned glace as she pulled a black sweater over her dress. Elena was quite, more quite than usual. It wasn't unexpected, the two were getting ready to head to the funeral for Hans, but she was concerned for her friend none the less. 

"I don't want to go." Elena said as she flung herself face down on her bed. She would have cried, but she had no tears left. They had been spent when she had told Gordon all of the details of Hans's death, and the destruction of the ducks, two days prior. He had been sympathetic and had promised to do all he could to fix things, but she was still upset. Her heart was broken over the loss of her dear friend and over all of the trouble the ducks seemed to be finding.

"I know how hard this is for you Elena, but you don't mean that. You would never forgive yourself if you missed this." Julie said softly rubbing Elena's back in comforting circles.

"You're right. I just miss him so much already you know?"

"Hmm. It will be okay." Julie said her words feeling hollow. Elena just stood and went to her closet to find her shoes. She paused next to her dresser, smiling at the tulips sitting on the little table between the pair of dressers. Lisa, Linda, and Kim had sent the vase as a sympathy gift for her and Julie knowing how much Hans meant to them both. She slipped her shoes on and brushed her hair again. Soon it would be time to pick up Luis and Kenny. They would be ridding with her and Julie to the funeral. Dwayne and Russ had spent the night with Guy at his home and would be traveling with him to the funeral. She jumped when she heard a knock, the sudden noise had startled her. She let Julie answer the door, only spinning around when she heard Julie say, "Banks. Well, come in."

Elena looked at him and wrapped her arms around herself defensively. He still had a purple bruise around his eye where she had punched him and he looked like he hadn't sleep in days. But despite that, he was still attractive in his dark suit, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him and she smiled in spite of herself. He stood awkwardly just inside the door and stuffed his hands in his pockets before speaking, "uh, I was uh wondering if I could talk with you for a few minutes Elena."

"Sure." She said in a voice that was warm and welcoming, despite the uneasiness that she felt. The two hadn't spoken since the morning she hit him, Julie had called him to tell him about Hans's death.

Julie looked from her roommate to her former teammate and shook her head. She grabbed Elena's car keys from there regular home on her dresser saying, "I'll let you two chat, I'm gonna go get Kenny and Luis, we'll meet you at the car." She said shutting the door softly behind her as she left.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I acted badly at the game. I got caught up in the whole jv/varsity rivalry and I forgot that I am a duck. I also said things to you that I never should have and that I didn't mean. I am sorry I hurt you and I hope you can forgive me." Adam said looking her in the eye for a trace of what she was thinking.

"There is nothing to forgive. I acted like an idiot. I never should have hit you and I am so sorry. I hope you will forgive me. And I'd like to be your girl friend again if you think that is possible?" She said smiling for the first time in days.

"Yeah. God I missed you El." He said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I missed you too. But we have to go." Elena said pulling away, felling a tear slide down her face. Adam reached out and brushed it away, before giving her a soft kiss and taking her hand in his. "It will be okay Elena you'll see, and Gordon will sort things out with Charlie." And for the first time Elena allowed herself to hope that his words held some truth to them.

* * *

Elena was vaguely aware that she was saying the words to the Lords Prayer along with everyone else at the funeral, but she was too busy watching Charlie to pay attention to anything else. She was standing hand in hand with Adam, next to Casey. From that spot she could clearly see Charlie's firmly set jaw, knowing it was his best attempt not to allow the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes flow. His eye was also graced with a purple bruise similar to the one that Adam had. She smiled when she heard Gordon speak. He had arrived late, coming from the airport to Hans' shop to pick up his duck jersey that he laid on the top of the coffin before addressing the ducks, "every time you touch the ice, remember that it was Hans who taught us to fly." 

Elena watched, along with her father, as Charlie walked towards the pond and away from the grave. Gordon's words proving too much for the young man who clearly felt guilt. She felt a pang of guilt herself knowing that instead of being there for Charlie and for Adam she had chosen sides and in the end allowed her anger to get the better of her lashing out at both. She was distracted from her thoughts as Gordon pulled her into a hug and she allowed her self to cry on his shoulder.

* * *

"What do you want, Adam? I'm not in the mood." Elena said rather curtly when she answered the door to the house she shared with Gordon in Edina. It was eleven am the day following Hans's funeral. Gordon had gotten up early to spend the day with Charlie, hopefully working his magic, making the young man realize he had been acting like a jackass of late. 

"We are all going to play street hockey and you are coming with us." Adam said, in what Elena found to be an unusually chipper voice.

"Cake-eater I don't play hockey and I want to be alone, now go away." Elena said as she tried to shut the door on him.

"Sorry, can't do that. Now get your skates, I have orders from Gordon, you don't have to play but you have to be there." Adam said smiling at the look of defeat on her face as she darted up the stairs to change out of her pajama pants and grabbed her rollerblades.

Twenty minutes latter she was skating around the edge of fence that held the blacktop that they were all using as a rink, wondering what she was doing there. Her head shot up as when she heard Dwayne shout, "look its Bombay." She smiled when she saw that Charlie was with him. She spent the rest of the afternoon acting as scorekeeper to the impromptu game. She also helped them shove Gordon and Charlie into trashcans, enjoying the day for the first time in weeks.

"Alright team, what do you say to getting dinner at Mickey's my treat." Gordon said and the team cheered. He hung back so that he could walk with Charlie, Adam and Elena. The three teens had through the course of the afternoon patched up their differences.

"So is everything okay between you two?" Gordon asked Charlie and Adam, he smiled when they both nodded that indeed they were back to being friends. "Good, though perhaps next time you can settle your differences before you give each other matching black eyes."

"That wasn't me, coach, and Adam wasn't the one who hit me." Charlie said, then realized that he had implemented Elena, he gave her an apologetic look.

"He's right. I hit them both. And I have already apologized profusely." Elena admitted and was grateful when Adam squeezed her hand in support.

"Elena Maria Martinez-Bombay. You don't hit people, ever. What did these idiots say that made you hit them?" Gordon asked him defenses rising, knowing that if Elena had attacked them they had pushed her far beyond her normal limits.

"Don't worry about it daddy. We are all sorry for our part in this whole thing, and we have all been forgiven, it's forgotten." Elena said not wanting to get into details. She was relieved when they reached Mickey's she settled into a booth with Charlie, Gordon, Adam, Dwayne, Connie and Guy. The others sat in the booth next to them. Charlie took the time after they ordered before their food arrived as an opportunity to ask Elena a question he had been wondering.

"Elena, you were right about not knowing the whole story with Orion, but how did you know?" Charlie asked remembering her words the other night.

"Easy, Ted Orion, or uncle Ted as I have called him my whole life, is my godfather. Orion played his first season in the pros with the Red Wings, then asked for a transfer to the North Stars to be closer to Colleen, they married not long after. But he and my father remained close friends. When I was born Ted became my godfather." Elena said.

"Gotcha, so what faith are you baptized?" Averman asked curious.

"Roman Catholic, I'm still practicing. I attend church every Sunday. And before you ask, no Gordon isn't practicing, but he saw to it that I was confirmed after my mother passed away. Any of you are welcomed to come to mass with me anytime." She said with a smile, knowing that no one would accept her offer.

"Where do you go, I've never seen you at mass?" Luis asked puzzled, he had been going to the chapel on campus, and had never seen her.

"I usually go to the Spanish mass at Our Lady of Guadalupe, its not too far from campus, you can come with me tomorrow, sorry I never asked before, I never thought about it." Elena said feeling bad, she had never even thought about the fact that Luis was raised in Miami-Dade County in an area with a high Hispanic population; it would make sense that he was Catholic.

"Enough talk about religion. Now that we have the captain back and Banksie is on his way soon, let's talk very belated birthday celebrations." Fulton said from the other booth. They discussed plans for a party, which would be the day after the big jv/varsity showdown, while they ate their food.

* * *

Julie smiled as she heard the opening chords of Brian Adam's, Summer of '69, flow out of the stereo in her dorm room. She pulled the towel off her wet hair and then pulled a purple cable knit sweater over her head. She surveyed the sweater with the dark low-rise boot cut jeans she had pulled on after getting out of the shower. She reached for her brush singing along with the song, while noting that she had just barley made it out of the shower in time to get ready. She really shouldn't have spent the twenty minutes before she showered on the phone with her brother. But she was too thrilled about beating the varsity the night before. She was proud of Goldberg's game winning shot, in her mind it meant that she could feel right taking his place as number one goalie. Not to mention the kiss from Scooter after the game had made the memorable night all the better. She smiled when she thought of it. Sure it had just been a peck on the cheek, but according to Elena and Connie, it meant he was interested, and that made her stomach flip with anticipation of what could developed. Julie was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was one of the ducks, telling her it was time to leave. They were finally celebrating Elena's sixteenth birthday, and Charlie's as well, both had been missed due to the tumultuous beginning of the year. 

"Come in, it's open" Julie called as she expertly hooked the clasp of the cross necklace she had been given in her childhood.

"Ugh, what is this crap you listen to?" Fulton asked as he walked into the room and cringed at the Bryan Adam's song. The two had become fairly close friends in the months since school had started. They had been friendly in LA during the goodwill games, and when Portman had not come to Eden Hall Fulton had been in need of a friend, somehow Julie had filled that role. He was a replacement for the big brother she had left in Bangor, and she was the little sister he never had.

"Classic rock, you should give it a try, not everything 80's is bad." She said as she flipped the radio off and grabbed the gift bag she had managed to keep hidden from Elena the past week. "You ready?" Fulton nodded and the two left together to meet Luis, Dwayne, Russ, Ken, Portman, Linda, Lisa, and Kim. The group bounded on the bus and spent the ride discussing the game the previous night and the mascot change from Warriors to Ducks.

They arrived at Mickey's dinning car, which had been closed to the public for the occasion of the party to find Elena already there. The rest of the ducks, as well as coach Bombay, Jan and Casey were there as well. It had been a shock to see Orion, his daughter Becky and Scooter Vanderbilt present among the guest list. There was a buffet of sandwiches, chips, and sodas set up on the counter that most were helping themselves to.

"Elena, can I ask you something?" Julie asked as she approached the guest of honor.

"Sure, excuse me will you Becky?" Elena asked getting up from her seat next to the young girl, the two had been chatting while everyone else was mingling.

"Why did you invite Scooter?" Julie asked trying to keep the accusation out of her voice. Elena had told her last night that she was in favor of any sort of budding relationship between Julie and Scott.

"He was one of the first friends I made at Eden. We were lab partners last year in bio. He is the only reason I am not in bio again this year." Elena said with a scowl. She had barely scrapped together a C in her science class, and was sadly not fairing much better in Chemistry this year.

"Oh, cool." Julie said trying to appear uninterested in any ulterior motives her roommate may have had. Elena just laughed and moved on to talk to greet the other guest who had just arrived. Leaving Julie to stand and wait for the rapidly approaching Scooter.

"Hey Conway, your girl is here." Adam said, while smacking Charlie's arm, when he noticed Linda walking in.

"I see her I don't want to attack her, she just walked in the door. Besides I am surprised to see that you are not attached to Elena's hip." Charlie said taking a drink from his coke.

"We're capable of not being together, besides I already celebrated this birthday with her, this is for the ducks. Anyway, this is for you." Adam said handing Charlie a box that he had pulled out from behind his back.

"What's this?" Charlie looking at the package that had been thrust into his hands like it was a bomb.

"A late birthday present. You weren't speaking to me in late August when your birthday really was. Open it."

Charlie didn't have to be told twice, he tore into the wrapping paper like a child on Christmas morning. He bore a broad smile when saw the Anaheim Mighty Ducks t-shirt, accompanied by a puck signed by Paul Kariya. "Thanks man. This is great." Charlie said before dashing off to stash the gift behind the counter where it wouldn't get lost, but not before showing it off to Guy and Connie as he rushed passed them.

"That was nice of you." Elena said as she wrapped an arm around Adams waist, successfully sneaking up behind him.

"Yeah, well he deserved it. He's a good friend, most of the time. Looks like your party is a success, you realize that you may have unwittingly played match maker." Adam said directing her attention across the room where Ken and Lisa sat in a booth talking while ignoring everyone around them. Averman and Kim were also sitting in the same booth taking turns making each other laugh, and occasionally throwing things at the other people at the table. The four were tucked into a booth with Goldberg, Dwayne, Fulton, and Portman. As Elena surveyed the room she noticed that Julie and Scooter were sitting shoulder to shoulder, across the table from Guy and Connie who were linked by Guy's arm wrapped around her. Sitting with them was Charlie and Linda, who were holding hands. Russ was currently distracting Charlie by talking loudly about the street hockey game that had taken place in LA before he joined the team. Her smile broadened when she saw Luis and Dwayne talking to and entertaining Becky who was sitting at a table with her father, Jan, Casey and Gordon. The adults were deep in conversation, and ignoring the teenagers. Elena was happy to see Jan home. He had missed Hans's funeral because he was in the old country taking care of his mothers' estate, she had passed on in the summer, and he was closing things there when his brother died. He asked Elena and Gordon to settle the burial with out him.

"Let's go sit" Adam said as he and Elena approached and squeezed into the booth were Connie and Guy and the others were sitting. Upon seeing Elena sit, Gordon nodded to Casey and the two stood to go behind the counter. They emerged carrying two cakes, and leading a chorus of happy birthday. Gordon placed one cake in front of Charlie, and Casey sat hers in front of Elena. The room was filled with laughter when they noticed that Charlie's cake was decorated like a hockey puck and Elena's had been crafted in the shape of a giant pair of ice skates. The cake was devoured quickly, at which point Averman spoke first, "so I think it is present time now." Everyone else cheered and Elena and Charlie were sent to sit on two stools at the counter in the dinner.

"Why am I sitting here also, this is Elena's birthday." Charlie asked with suspicion as Gordon handed each of the two teens a present.

"Man you are dense spazway. Apparently the double cakes weren't enough to get the message across." Russ said with his trademark sarcasm.

"Yeah, we are celebrating your birthday late too, not that you deserve it mind you. Now quit talking and start opening your presents." Guy said with a voice that conveyed the frustration that had now turned to material for teasing that most of the team felt at his antics in the recent months. Charlie simply nodded and opened the present Gordon had handed him.

"Thanks, coach." Charlie said as he held the Pantera t-shirt up for the room to see. Gordon simply nodded and watched as Elena pulled the paper off the gift he had handed her.

"Dad, you've already given me a gift." She said picking at the paper. As soon as she pulled the paper completely off, she knew why he had given her another gift. She saw the framed Notre Dame jersey, numbered 99, and recognized the significance. She asked the question in her mind, in the softest voice Adam had ever heard her use, "where?"

"The boxes in the attic. Apparently, after Martin passed the university retired his number, and sent the jersey to your mother, who promptly shoved it in a box and left it there. I found it when I was sifting through the last few boxes and thought you might like it to decorate your room."

"You were right. Thanks dad." She said as she gently set the frame on the floor near the counter, then smiled and asked, "what's next?"

This prompted everyone to laugh. "Here open mine." Charlie said pushing a poorly wrapped gift into her hands. She handed him her gift and the two opened them simultaneously. Elena received an air freshener that was shaped like a duck and the latest Alanis Morissette c.d. Charlie had received a copy of Jack Kerouac's On the Road and a Minnesota Wilds hat. Charlie shot her a questioning look in regards to the book. "It's one of my favorites, and it might help to put things in perspective for you." She offered simply, smiling as Ted Orion handed the two teens packages.

"Thanks Coach." Charlie said when he opened the box to find a wooden nameplate that had been embossed to read: Conway, Captain. Which Orion explained would be affixed above his locker in the locker room at school.

Elena let out a small gasp as she pulled the lid off her box. Laid inside was a framed picture of Martin and Maria Martinez standing in front of the grocery store in the little Havana section of Miami where they had met. She had heard of the store where her father had literally bumped into her mom, in order to get her to talk to him, while they were on spring vacation with separate groups of friends their freshman year of college. This picture had been taken latter though, judging from the age of her parents. The box also held an ankle bracelet that had a French cross and a shamrock attached to it. Elena looked to her godfather with questioning eyes, as did most of the ducks who were confused by the seemingly odd gifts.

"That picture was taken in front of the market where your parents met. Just after Colleen and I married, your parents wanted to take a group vacation. We all went down to Miami and stayed with Mrs. Martinez, that picture was taken on that trip. Two weeks latter your mom announced she was pregnant, best I know that is the only photo of your mom when she was pregnant with you. And the bracelet was a gift Martin gave Maria when they were seniors in college, the French Cross for Saint Mary's, the shamrock for Notre Dame. I am not really sure how, but Colleen ended up with it in her possession, I thought you might like to have it now." He explained with a smile. Elena just nodded slightly overwhelmed by the emotional gift. She was grateful when the Bash Brothers came forward to give her their gift. From them she received a Nirvana c.d. to introduce her to "good music" and a copy of Breakfast of Champions by Kurt Vonnegut, with Fulton asserting that it was even better than Slaughter House 5 which the two had discussed the merits of the previous week when he was visiting Julie. For Charlie the two had a new hockey stick, to replace the one he had broken the day of the first game and a set of skate laces that had ducks on them.

The party progressed in similar fashion with Elena receiving a new practice costume from Jan, the latest Dixie Chick c.d. from Dwayne, three pairs of movie tickets from Averman, a new set of blade covers and a zip-front sweatshirt from Ken, the sound track to Les Miserables from Russ, a new swim suit from Kim, the soundtrack to West Side Story from Luis, a new equipment bag from Goldberg and a Credence Clearwater Revival c.d. from Guy. Lisa and Linda coordinated their gift giving her a video tape of Newsies as well as the sound track to the movie. Connie and Julie coordinated, while teasing her a bit, giving her a poster from the Breakfast Club and a copy of Saint Elmo's Fire. Casey gave her a decorative and hand made vase with fresh flowers, while Scooter gave her an Eden Hall sweatshirt and as a joke his notes from his geometry class, which she was now taking. From Adam she received a hockey stick charm for her charm bracelet, he had explained that it was high time since her boyfriend and her fathers all played hockey.

Charlie received his own pile of gifts. From Dwayne a set of new strings and shoulder strap for his guitar, movie tickets from Averman as well, a set of Anaheim Mighty Duck figures from Ken and Russ, an Eden Hall sweatshirt from Kim, a Miami dolphins t-shirt from Luis. Goldberg, Connie, Guy, Julie, Linda, Lisa, and Scooter had all pooled their resources and bought him the new Nintendo 64 console and Crusin' USA the debut game, much to his shock, particularly because three of the major contributors were his new friends. The best gift though came from Jan who gave him a silver ring with Celtic knotting, the ring had been Hans and it was a tremendous gift as well as memento from the man who had taken him under his wing as a child.

The party was a great success and after presents had been opened and people were satisfied that Elena had celebrated her 16th birthday properly everyone began to disperse, except for Elena, Gordon, Charlie and Casey. Gordon and Elena sat chatting in a booth while Casey and Charlie finished cleaning up and closing the dinner.

"So that was some hat trick you pulled, getting Portman to show up before the 3rd period of the game the other night." Elena said as she gently nudged Gordon.

"Yeah, he and I have been chatting for a while. It took a fair bit of convincing to get him to change his mind. He mentioned something interesting to me while we were on our way here though." Gordon said eyeing his daughter.

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well he asked me what I thought of the situation with you and Rick Riley. He mentioned that he, Fulton, and Julie have been concerned about you. So you can imagine the confusion we had when I had no idea what he was talking about and he realized that he had rated you out, not knowing that you had lied when you said you would tell me." He said giving her serious eyes and a frown. Elena gulped and mentally cursed Dean and his big mouth.

"Oh."

"Oh. Your brilliant defense is Oh. Christ Elena this is serious, were you even going to tell me?" He asked his voice rising in anger slightly. "You know it really hurts that you didn't trust me, Elena." He added his voice sounding hurt, it was that statement that cut Elena the most.

"Daddy, its not that I don't trust you, its just that this is not a big deal. I didn't think you needed to know. I can take care of myself and I can handle the likes of Rick Riley."

"Elena, don't be stupid. Riley is dangerous, he and his father carry a certain amount of power. I trust you, I just don't trust Riley. Don't underestimate him and don't play games with him."

"I'm not. Everything is fine, nothing for you to worry about."

"Fine. If you think you have it under control, I trust you. Just don't be careless and let me know if anything else happens." Gordon said, not placated, but he realized that he was getting nowhere. He would have a conversation with the Bashes and Adam and make sure she was being watched out for, and that was all he could do. The two chatted about classes and the fact that Elena was doing well in figure skating, projecting that she would win state again this year, until Casey and Charlie were ready to go. The four all retired to their perspective homes satisfied for the first time in months at how things were going.

* * *

**AN-** Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will move beyond D3. 


	6. Young Love

**Authors Note:** So I want to take a moment to thank all of you who reviewed. You are the best, thanks for sticking with me on this. This is a little longer than my average chapter, but I think it will be worth it. As always, please review and let me know what you think. Now to the real story.

* * *

Gordon looked at Casey and rolled his eye speaking, "it's about time, I was beginning to wonder if they were coming. Why is it that all of them can never be ready on time?" 

Casey merely shook her head and chuckled at his impatience. Spring had come to Minnesota, well at least according to the calendar. It was early march, which meant one thing, it was time for the state championships of the winter sports. The Junior Varsity Ducks of Eden Hall had taken the championship title the last week of February. This particularly chilly March Saturday they were ready to watch Elena and Lisa skate their programs at the state finals. Gordon and Casey were driving the rowdy bunch to the University of Minnesota ice rink.

"Julie, lets move!" Gordon shouted when he noticed the goalie just exiting the dorm across the parking lot. She threw up her hands in frustration before jogging over to the car. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"Your daughter, I have spent the last two hours making sure that the mess she calls hair won't move unless she falls on her head. I was told it had to be plastered to her head with precision. She is convinced she will loose points if it falls when she is skating." Julie said, as she was the last to pile into his SUV.

A short time latter, the ducks arrived at the stadium. As they took seats, they saw familiar faces and called them over to sit with them.

"Linda, I want you to meet some friends of ours, this is Jesse Hall, and Tommy Duncan, both were original ducks. Jesse, Tommy this is my girl friend Linda and our friend Kim." Charlie said making the introductions for the group.

"Wait, Duncan. Are you related to Tammy?" Linda asked putting names together.

"Yeah, she's my sister. Why?"

"I was Elena's roommate last year. Your sister is her biggest competition; they are always 1 and 2 every time they compete against each other. She thinks Tammy is a sweet girl though." Linda added as an afterthought. The group laughed and spent most of the time talking with the two former ducks about where their life had taken them. No one in the group, except for Gordon, noticed that Adam had snuck off. Gordon just shook his head, having a pretty good idea where the teen had gone.

"Hey, Elena." Adam called as he ran down the back corridor that contained the locker rooms.

"Adam, what are you doing here. I have to be on the ice to warm up in a few minutes." She said nervously smoothing her neatly pined up hair. She always got a little nervous before competitions and as much as she loved Adam, he would only make her more nervous.

"I just wanted to wish you luck. And bring you my good luck charm." He said with a broad smile as he pulled something out of his pocket. She smiled when she noticed the small medal of St. Christopher, the patron saint of hockey.

"Hey, I remember that, I gave it to you after you sprained your wrist in the Iceland game." Elena said taking the medaled in her hand, she had mailed it to him after he was hurt, deciding that with his inclination to hurt himself, he needed the divine protection.

"I know. I haven't been injured on the ice since. Here, let me fix it on." Adam said unlacing her left skate, attaching the medal to the lace and then tucking it inside her skate before retying them. "There, now no need to worry about the competition you will knock them out." Adam said pulling her close to him and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, I have to go soon, its almost my heats turn to warm up." She said pulling back from him enough to be able to look at his face.

"I can warm you up." He said with a grin that she rarely saw before pressing his lips to hers. He was surprised when she deepened the kiss, maintaining its gentleness, but adding more passionate. She was surprised when she felt his lips part and his tongue run along hers. She sighed as she allowed him access to her mouth enjoying their first French kiss. Both were enjoying the kiss so much that they didn't see the figure approaching them.

"Ahem. Young man, kindly unhand that young woman right now, she needs to be on the ice." Ted Orion said in his most serious voice, trying to stifle the laugh that was rising in his chest at having caught his goddaughter engaged in a rather vigorous session of tonsil hockey. He was surprised to see the other player had been none other than Adam Banks who had jumped away from her.

"Uncle Ted, what are you doing here?" Elena said looking rather contrite at having been caught.

"Well I knew you had a boyfriend, but your father failed to mention that it was my star player. Your coach asked me to tell you your warm up time is starting in two minutes, but it looks like you are fairly warm. In the future if you could keep your tongue in your own mouth, I would appreciate it son. My feeble heart can't take such sights." Orion said smiling at the teenagers. Adam had gone as red as a Christmas ornament and Elena was refusing to look either man in the eyes out of embarrassment.

"I should get out on the ice. Thanks for the good luck charm Adam." Elena said heading towards the rink. She just shook her head when she heard Ted speak to Adam, "good luck charm, so that's what you boys are calling it these days?"

When Adam and Orion made it back to where the other ducks were sitting Charlie had noticed his absence. "Banksie where have you been?"

"Oh, in the restroom." He said not wanting to rehash the recent events, well at least not in front of everyone.

"Interesting, next time I suggest you come up with a better cover story Banks. You've got my daughters lipstick on your face. Well it better be Elena's or that's a horse of a whole different color." Gordon said with a laugh as he and Ted shook hands in greeting and began whispering between the two of them. Adam knew what they were discussing as soon as he heard Casey say, "oh dear, the poor girl." While the two men just laughed. Adam hunkered down into his jacket and kept his eyes on the rink, knowing his cheeks were burning.

Hours latter, Elena smiled as she bowed to the crowd. She headed off the ice and was greeted by a hug from Lisa and who held her skate covers, the new ones the Kenny had given her for her birthday. She headed off to the area where she would wait for her scores. She was on cloud nine. To her it had been her best skate, even better than the long program from the first day of the competition that had put her in the lead. Her scores only confirmed her thoughts. She had set a new personal best and was the undisputed state champion. And much to her delight Lisa had placed third, just under Tammy Hall. The three women had taken their place on the medal platform proudly, and then spent thirty minutes talking to reporters. Elena, being state champ was the last one to finish talking to the reporters. By the time she finally made it to the tunnel where the locker room was housed the place was deserted and she knew she would be the last member of her team in the locker room. Elena jumped when she heard a voice behind her, "Congratulations, Martinez."

She shuddered at the sneering voice and venom with which her name was said. Then the realization that she was alone in a rather secluded hallway dawning upon her as she responded, "What do you want Riley?"

* * *

"Congratulations Lisa, you were great." Ken said as he pulled his new friend into a hug when she joined the rest of the group after the competition had ended. 

"Thanks Ken, but I had some pretty stiff completion." Lisa said as she nodded to Tammy who had come to visit with the ducks.

"Have you seen Elena?" Charlie asked anxious to start celebrating her win.

"No, I'm not sure what is taking so long. She was still talking to reports when I went to go get changed. She should be along soon." Tammy said to the group.

"Here, why don't you all head out to the cars, I'll go see if I can find her." Gordon said handing the keys to his SUV to Casey. He headed towards the locker room and felt his heart jump to his throat when saw Elena sitting on the floor legs drawn up to her chest, holding her arm and trying in vain to muffle the fact that she was crying. He noticed her jeans and Eden Hall sweatshirt and knew she had changed. He approached her slowly, knelt so that he was at eye level with her, and then softly spoke in Spanish asking, "baby, what happened?" Her head shot up as he startled her and she tried to wipe her eyes. Showing him her arm, which she was holding gingerly, he noticed her wrist was swollen as she spoke to him in Spanish saying, "I fell when I step out of the shower. I think I broke my arm."

He nodded helping her stand, and then pulling her into a hug and speaking. "Okay. You look like you're in a lot of pain. Let's go get it x-rayed." He attributed the tears to the pain. She simply nodded in agreement and mental berating herself for not telling him the truth. Yes she had fallen, when Riley shoved her against the wall hard. He had snapped her wrist while holding it, and then thrown her into the wall. She felt badly not telling Gordon, but she didn't think it would make a difference. Riley had accomplished his goal of hurting her and he would be graduating at the end of the year, all she had to do was avoid him for the rest of the year and the problem would solve itself. At least that is what she told herself.

* * *

Two weeks latter Elena sat on her bed watching Julie's curling iron heat up and scratching at the cast that ran the length of her left arm, stopping just short of her elbow. Due to the unseasonably warm spring Minnesota was experiencing the dorm room was stifling hot. Elena was sitting in red cotton shorts and a white tank top in an attempt to stay cool. 

"Stop scratching, you'll not have any skin left on that part of your arm when you get the thing off if you don't" Julie said to her roommate as she emerged from the walk in closet. She was wearing a black strapless satin A-line cocktail dress that stopped just above the knee. Her hair was down and she was fixing a pair of diamond stud earrings into her ears as she emerged from the closet to scold Elena. When that task was complete, she began tugging on the dress trying to inch it lower.

"Stop pulling at the hem of that dress and I'll stop scratching. Now get over here if you want me to curl your hair." Elena said waving the hot iron at her roommate. Julie was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. Julie's eyes went wide with panic, as she spoke, "what is he doing here already, I still have fifteen minutes."

Elena just laughed and rolled her eyes, "Scooter knows better, it's not him. Now go grab the necklace that you have that matches those pretty earrings while I get the door and then sit your ass down if you want your hair done." She watched Julie retreat to the closet before she answered the door, smiling when she saw Adam standing in front of her. "Hey" She said with a voice that was soft around the edges and stood on his tip toes to give him a quick kiss, before waving him into the room.

"Hey, calabaza" Adam said as he followed her into the room. Frowning slightly when he heard laughter coming form the closet.

"Pumpkin, you call her pumpkin. What happened to her name is Elena not babe?" Julie asked as she emerged from the closet, fully dressed, down to a pair of black open toed sling back heals she had borrowed from Elena, and plopping down on the chair sitting in front of Elena allowing her to curl the edges of her straight hair up.

Any retort Adam had was momentarily lost as he stood looking at his beautiful teammate. Julie was a pretty girl with out any help, but in the dress with just a hint of make up she was show stopping pretty.

"Well, now that is the reaction we were going for. Lets just hope your boyfriend is as taken with you as mine is." Elena said, winking at Adam who had finally closed his mouth and now had a sheepish grin on his face.

"God, lets hope so. Thanks for the shoes and helping me get ready." Julie said as she unplugged the curling iron and pushed the chair she had been sitting on back into its place at her desk. Elena, nodded at her and returned to her bed where she had strewn her textbooks she had been studding before helping Julie get ready.

"So, where's Scooter taking you?" Adam asked plopping down on Elena's bed, hard enough to make her bounce earning his a stern glare.

"The country club, we are having dinner with his parents, then going to the symphony. And I think I am going to puke I am so nervous. Elena this dress is way to short, I need to change."

"Of course it is short, it is mid calf on me and you are a good four inches taller than I am. And it is supposed to be short. You want to drive Scott out of his mind, don't you? This will accomplish that, I mean look what it did to poor Banksie here." She said shoving Adam with her cast arm. Julie was about to reply when there was a knock at her door. Julie went to the door and smiled when she saw Scooter standing there, looking good in his black varsity sports jacket with a white dress shirt and a red tie. He was holding a bouquet of red tulips and Julie about melted into a puddle on the floor as he saw him. He looked even more stunned than Adam had. He just stood there staring at her for a few minutes before speaking, "wow… just wow. Jules you look amazing." She thanked him and then allowed him room to stepped through the door. She was pleased when he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Banks, Elena. How's the arm?" Scooter asked as he handed the flowers to nervous Julie.

"It hurts like hell, Scott, thanks for asking. Jules, here let me put these in water for you, wouldn't want to keep the parents waiting." Elena said offered a broad smile. Julie nodded and handed her the flowers picking up her red shawl and black clutch hand bag. She also plunked her keys into the purse.

"Thanks, El. I should be back around 11:30 or midnight. Have a good evening. See you latter Banks." She said as she pulled the door shut behind her.

"So not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Elena asked, pushing her hair out of her face, as she pulled the dried remains of daisies out of the vase Casey had given her for her birthday and then placed the tulips into them, placing the vase on Julies dresser, before sitting back down on the bed.

"Well, I know you said you didn't want to go out, so I decided to come to you. I was going to hang out with Charlie like you suggested, but he ditched me to take Linda to dinner and a movie, it seems Ken finally got the guts to ask Lisa out on a proper date. Lisa nervous as hell apparently conned Linda into doubling with them so Charlie left me on my own. Then I was going to hang out with Averman and Goldberg, but it seems the jokester had a date with Kim. Connie and Guy are out celebrating some tedious anniversary. Goldberg and the Bashes are hanging with Jesse and told me I couldn't come because they already got tickets to what ever they are doing." Adam said scooting closer to his girl's friend who had her legs stretched out behind where he sat and was holding herself up with her arms. "Besides, I thought my girl could use a little cheering up. You've been down ever since you broke your wrist and fractured your arm. So I ordered pizza, and I brought an array of terrible movies, there is one among them that you will love I am sure. So what do you say, relent on this not letting me see you tonight, blow off your homework till after mass tomorrow and let me take care of you tonight?" Adam asked moving closer to her, shift so that he was on his side, one arm placed on her side, his other holding his head up as he lay down next to her.

Elena sighed knowing that he was right, she had been giving him the cold shoulder lately. "Fine. Even if I am your last choice." She said with a laugh.

"Only because you threatened me with pain of death if I tried to take you out tonight. So Scooters introducing Julie to the parents huh? Is that getting serious?"

"A little. His father really wants to meet his son's girlfriend to see what the female goalie looks like. He's using it as an excuse to get her all dressed up and take her to a nice dinner. Between you and me, he is going to ask her to prom after the symphony. He knows how uncomfortable she is in such formal situations, especially if she has to get all dressed up."

"So this is a little test run. That man is smarter than we all give him credit for."

"Hmm, I guess so. So you ordered pizza you say?"

"Yeah, it should be here in about 40 minutes. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. What do you think we should do to pass the time?" She asked with a smile on her lips. She felt a chill go through her at the look he gave her with a low laugh at her flirtatious words. Adam closed the distance between the two and placed a sweet but demanding kiss on her lips.

They enjoyed the kiss until he felt her arms start to tremble from the weight of supporting her body. She felt him smile against her lips as he shifted so that he was laying partially on her moving one of his arms behind her neck as he gently pushed her down until her head laid gently on the pillow and her arms were no longer supporting her weight.

Elena surprised herself and Adam when she let out a soft moan as his tongue made its way into her mouth as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She brought her good hand to his head running it through his hair, something that she had wanted to do for months but had lacked the courage, her other arm wrapped lightly around his waist. Both teens were lost in the deep kiss for several minutes. Elena was brought back to reality when she felt Adams hand skim the edge of her tank top rubbing the skin of her flat stomach. That was enough to bring rational thought back to her mind and she gently pulled back from the kiss.

She was surprised to see the look of lust and confusion that passed momentarily through his eyes as he drew back. His lips were swollen and his hair was skewed from where she had been running her fingers through it. She shifted so that she was laying on her side, flowing her lead Adam also shifted so that he was laying on his side looking at her. She was the first to speak, "hey there tiger. That was nice, but I think we need to catch our breath for a minute." She pulled one of her throw pillows towards her and laid her head on it, trying to calm the beating of her heart.

"Sure. Just one question, did I do something wrong? You pulled back like I had burned you or something." He said reach out to smooth a stray piece of hair behind her ears and then let the hand travel down to rest on her hip.

Elena sighed. This was a conversation they had not had, it was one that until recently had never seemed necessary. But now as their relationship progressed she needed to find someway to approach the subject. She brought her cast arm down and rested her hand on his, before speaking. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I enjoyed that as much as you did." She said linking her fingers through his as well as she could due to the cast. "It was just moving a little fast. Your hand on my stomach brought me back to earth, it made me realize we need to have a little chat, honey." She searched his blue eyes for a clue as to what he was thinking, but saw that they were clouding up, something that made her worry.

"I'm sorry." Adam said ducking his eyes from her gaze. He knew that it was a risky move when he made it and was now kicking himself for even trying. _Damned hormones._ He thought to himself willing his body to calm down, and relax, he was wound tighter than a compressed coil and he felt like he was waging a loosing battle on his control.

"Don't be sorry. Its not your fault. Its just Adam, I love you, and when you are this close to me, kissing me like that, I tend to loose rational thought. I think I should tell you that I plan to wait until I am married to have sex."

Adam groaned inwardly, he had no plans on doing _that_ he was just kissing her. He looked into her expecting eyes and spoke what was on his mind. "And I respect that. I'm not trying to push you into anything. I just don't see what that has to do with this situation. We were just kissing, is it so wrong to like to kiss you?"

Elena sighed and pushed herself up so that she was sitting. _Its like he is deliberately being an idiot_.Elena thought to herself loosing her patience with the situation, she reminded herself to remain calm before speaking, "No Adam. I like kissing you to." She said resting her hand on his chest. This was proving a more difficult discussion than she had planned. "Its just, you were moving your hand under my shirt, and it probably would have been moving higher if I didn't say anything, and that is more than just kissing." She said blushing.

"Thanks for giving me so much credit. I wouldn't take advantage of you Elena, I do love you to much for that sort of thing. We were just kissing, Scooter and Jules do it." Adam said his temper flaring out of frustration, in his mind Elena was accusing him of trying to take advantage of him. However, he realized that he had said something wrong when she jerked her hand off his chest and pulled her legs up to her chest, putting another barrier between them.

"Well good for them. Apparently Scooter is a much luckier guy than you are, but I'm not Julie. And I don't know what she does or doesn't do. But wait you dated her, so maybe you know more than I do, and maybe if that is what you had in mind you should have kept on dating her."

Adam realized then it was time for damage control, he had broken the cardinal rule of dating, never compare your ex-girl friend to your current girlfriend, especially if you have been ogling said ex recently. He scooted closer to her on the bed, but didn't touch her. "Elena, you know as well as I do that I don't want to date Jules. She is with Scott, who would probably bash my head in at this point if I tried to get back together with her. I love you and I am sorry, I pushed to far, I see that now. I never meant to make you uncomfortable."

"I know that Adam, its just I'm not ready for that. Besides how can you expect to get to second base when you hardly act like we are dating in front of other people." Elena asked, her temper flaring and ignoring all of the common sense that had left the question unsaid for so many months. She was jealous, plain and simple. Charlie and Linda were affectionate, so were Guy and Connie, what was so wrong with wanting everyone to know that Adam was hers, that they were together?

"What are you talking about?"

"Adam, you won't kiss me in front of the ducks. Scotts got no problems kissing Julie in front of the guys and Guy and Connie can't keep their hands off each other. Even Charlie and Linda kiss in front of everyone. But you almost never do, and the first time someone cracks a joke you get upset. Not to mention, do your parents even know I am dating you?"

"Of course they do. What do you think I do, lie when I come over to see you?"

"No. But does Phil know that it is me, the Catholic, Cuban, girl who is Bombay's niece. Or do they just think I am Elena Martinez, the little girl they have heard about since you were ten but never known any real facts about. Christ, we've been dating since June Adam and I've never met your parents. Scooter and Jules have been dating since November and she's meeting his parents. He's going to meet hers when they come to get her at the end of the year. We live two doors down Adam and I've known you since I was eleven and I haven't met them. Why are you ashamed of me?" Elena said fighting back the tears of anger that she had been holding in for far too long.

_Shit!_ Adam swore emphatically in his head, taking in the sight of his girlfriend crying over his own stupidity made him feel like he was an inch tall. Adam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before placing a comforting hand on her knee and using the other to wipe away a tear from her cheek. "I'm not ashamed of you El. You know as well as I do what my dad is like. I wouldn't wish him on anyone, least of all you. I didn't realize it was so important to you. We'll have dinner with them if you want. Pumpkin, I am sorry. I just didn't want to share you with him yet, he doesn't deserve it."

"He's not going to approve. He'll hate that I am Latino and that I'm not protestant. He'll hate my parents, that I am not a perfect student, that I am not the blond cheerleader type. He's going got hate everything I stand for, everything I believe in, everything I am."

"I don't give a damn. He didn't like that Drew's fiancé was determined to keep her job once they got married, or that she went back to work after she had the baby, but he got over it. He'll live. And the reason I am uptight around the ducks is because you are. You get tense when we hang out with them; I assumed it was because you were uncomfortable with public displays of affection."

"Boy did you read that wrong." Elena said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. She rolled her eyes at the level of miscommunication the two were suffering from. "Adam I am uncomfortable around some of them because they don't like me. I annoy Russ, I can tell. Goldberg is uncomfortable around me, and Averman, well he hates me, he only puts up with me because of Kim. Dwayne is not my biggest fan either, he likes that I like country music, but beyond that, he is oblivious to my existence. And Jesse, he doesn't trust me."

"Honey, they don't hate you."

"No, but they don't all like me, which I don't expect them to. But it is why I am sometimes uncomfortable around them. I don't feel like I can visit Luis or Ken in their rooms because of Dwayne and Russ."

"I'm sorry. And Jesse will trust you if you give him time. He didn't trust me either, but now we are good friends."

"I can't get to know him if you never invite me to hang out with you guys."

"You're right. I'll loosen up okay. I'm sorry I offended you. I love you."

"I love you too. I am sorry I am so hard to deal with. So how much time do we have before that pizza gets here?"

"A little while, can I kiss you?" Adam asked and smiled when she nodded her head.

* * *

Charlie was only half listening to what Linda said as the two walked together, one arm slung around the other's waist, behind Ken and Lisa. His attention was on his teammate and his date. Ken was laughing at Lisa's story as she gently poked him in the stomach. The two couples had shared dinner together at a local deli in town before heading to catch the latest romantic comedy. Sometime during the course of the movie, Charlie had noticed that Ken and Lisa were holding hands something that they had continued to do now as they all headed for the local walk up ice cream stand. The stand had opened early due to the recent heat wave, and Lisa had suggested they all take advantage of the early opening. Charlie was happy for Ken, the date seemed to be going well. He was dropped out of his own thoughts when he felt a hand connect with the back of his head. He looked down at his smiling girlfriend and rubbed his head saying, "Ow, that hurt." 

"Oh, please. You are a big tough hockey player, its not like I can hit as hard as any of those guys. Besides, here I was asking you a question and you weren't even listening to me." Linda said as she snuggled closer to Charlie, pretending that she had a cold chill, but in reality, she was just happy to be close to him.

"Well you got the big and tough part right, but that did still hurt. I am sorry I was just thinking about things. What was it that you asked me?"

"I just was asking what you think of Ken and Lisa, its going good don't you think? I mean I can tell she's had a great time, but I can't get a read on him."

"He's had a good time. But he's been hooked for a while. She's a sweet girl, and not bad looking either." He said with a cheeky grin as he stepped up to the counter and ordered. It dawned on him then that he and Linda had come a long way since the day he sat down on the bench and forced her to get to know him, case in point, he knew that her favorite ice cream was strawberry swirl in a cup, not a cone.

"Well, just keep your eyes to yourself Conway; I would hate to see you start another fight with a team mate." Linda said as she rubbed her hand on his back after the cashier turned to fill their orders.

"After all the work I had to do to get you to go out with me, you think I would let you go that easily? Not a chance, I've only got eyes for you woman." He said and was pleased when she rolled her eyes at him, but leaned in for a quick kiss.

"So what do you think they are whispering about?" Lisa asked Ken, watching her roommate interact with her boyfriend, as she took a lick of her chocolate ice cream cone. She and Ken had already ordered and were standing near a picnic table where they would all probably sit to enjoy their ice cream. She had enjoyed herself that evening. Ken was a perfect gentleman, was funny, and made her feel the most comfortable she had ever felt since coming to Eden Hall, with the exception of when she was on the ice.

"Us naturally. You see Lisa, the first thing you have to know when dating a duck, is that every move you make is fodder for the rest of the flock." Ken said putting his arm around her waist and drawing her close to him, before taking a lick of his own chocolate ice cream cone, which was held in the other hand. He liked this woman, she was comfortable in her own skin, she was classically pretty and yet seemingly unaware. She could make him laugh like no one else, and she was smart, with a dry wit that he appreciated. Not to mention they both had quite a bit in common. They had both grown up in San Francisco, her family had relocated since then to Minnesota, but she had not lost her appreciation for the California culture. They also were ice skaters, athletes because they enjoyed their sports not because they were forced, and with similar tastes in music and books, she was a good match for him. Their only differences were movies and sports, but those could be worked out.

"So is that what we are now? Dating I mean." Lisa said shaking him from his thoughts, her blue eyes looking at his intently searching for an answer.

"Yeah. Well at least that's what I'd like to be doing. Dating you, I would like to be telling people my girlfriend is the number three skater in the state." He said smiling and moving to stand in front of her, his arm still around her waist.

"I think I would like that too." She said leaning in closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, only pulling back when she heard Linda's voice as she and Charlie joined the pair, "Score one for the little bash brother."

Lisa glared at her friend but laughed nonetheless as she took a seat next to Ken on the bench opposite Charlie and Linda. She gladly took his hand when he offered it to her under the table, letting their joined hands rest together between them on the bench.

"Welcome to the flock, Lisa. It appears to be an ever widening circle." Charlie said as he took a lick of his ice cream cone, happy to see his friend finding romance, and wondering how Averman was fairing on his date. It didn't take long for him to find out because a few minutes latter he heard a female laughing and a familiar voice approaching the table.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Kim asked as she approached the table.

"Not at all, Kim. So what have you two been up to tonight?"

"Not much, a bunch of the ladies from the track team and their boyfriends went to see a concert at the University and we went with. Then decided we needed some ice cream to sooth the fact that the music was horrible. Kay, your friends have terrible taste." Averman said as he scooted in next to Charlie, allowing her to sit opposite him, next to Lisa. The two had their hands joined together across the table, a fact that Lisa and Linda noted with delight. It looked like the evening had faired well for the young couples.

"Yeah, I know, not to mention terrible taste in boys. Why Allison allows herself to be a rebound for Rick Riley I will never know."

"Ewww. She is taking Mindy's sloppy seconds. Who knew the high class world worked in such typical ways?" Lisa asked her friend. It was no secret that the girls were all happy that Luis had managed to best Riley by stealing his girlfriend, even if no one was particularly happy with his choice.

"Yep, turns out we are all just animals trying to make it in the same big jungle. And unfortunately for us, we had to witness their mating ritual in person." Averman stated, as he tasted his cherry ice cream cone for the first time.

"Sounds like your night was a bit of a dud." Linda said sympathetically. She and Lisa both knew how much Kim had wanted tonight to go well. She and Averman had been out on a few dates since formally meeting at Elena's birthday party and tonight had been a way to introduce him to her teammates, most of whom she was friendly with. Kim had wanted Averman to like her friends, but it did not seem likely if Riley was in the mix.

"Hmm, not a totally wash though. Averman here did ask me to be his girl." Kim said smiling at her new official boyfriend and laughing, as he turned just a little pink.

"Nice going. Ken asked me to, although with out the Banks quality 1940's language. Did he give you a letterman's sweater to go along with the title?" Lisa asked teasing her friend. All had heard from Elena the fact that Adam wanted to go steady, and the fact that he had given her a token of his affection, to mark his territory. It had amused Elena and provided her closest friends with some ammunition to mock her.

"Not quite, I got this instead." Kim said rolling up the sleeve of her t-shirt to revel a temporary tattoo.

"Classy Averman, real classy." Ken snickered as the group laughed.

"Hey, I think its great babe." Kim said with a smile, dropping her sleeve back down.

"It was all I had. When I saw the crackerjack prize was a duck temporary tattoo, I just thought it was fitting." Averman said with a smirk, Kim had readily accepted it, and made a joke about how she got her own crackerjack. She was a surprise to him, that woman. She was serious and studious, a perfect fit for Eden Hall, one minute. But the next minute she was crazy, spontaneous and funny. She had the perfect personality to blend with him. Only problem he foresaw was that she was taller than he was, a fact that annoyed him slightly. But he would live with it, as it was he was quite taken with the young woman, and surprisingly she was equally fond of him.

* * *

Julie briefly glanced at her watch as she stepped out of Scooters silver BMW convertible. It was 11:30, she couldn't believe how fast or well the evening had gone. She smiled as Scooter reached her side of the car where she was waiting. He tossed his sports jacket over her shoulders, after noticing her shiver as he approached, then wrapped on arm around her waist pulling her in close, and placed a kiss on the top of her head before the pair started walking across the dark campus, to her dorm. He was the first one to speak, "so did you have a good time tonight?" 

Julie sighed with contentment when thinking about the evening, then responded "I had a great time. Your parents are so nice, you look like your father by the way. The symphony was wonderful, thanks for taking me, most guys would never willingly go." She stopped walking then, turning to place a brief kiss to his lips to thank him for the evening.

Scooter smiled at her when she pulled back and the two began walking again. "I like the symphony, and I like you Jules. I was glad to find someone who appreciates it like you do. And my parents really liked you as well. Mom was very impressed, she said you were 'intelligent and kind, the combination of a true woman'. And dad thought you were 'beautiful and a goalie; a real winner.' I have to admit dad was shocked when I told him you played hockey, and are dammed good too."

"I'm glad your parents liked me. Honestly, I didn't think your dad would like that I play hockey. I thought he would want you to have a girlfriend who was a cheerleader."

"We're not all like Rick, Jules. Dad was surprised, but you impressed him tonight. And even if you hadn't I don't care that you are a woman who plays hockey, I think it is impressive that you compete at the top level in a sport dominated by men." He said stopping again. The two were close to her dorm, so he walked her to a bench near the entrance to Worthen hall.

"Thanks Scooter. I'm sorry I made judgments about your parents."

"Don't worry about it. Let's forget it. I am glad that you had a good time tonight. I have been having a really good time since we started dating."

"I've had a great time too Scott." Julie said as she scooted closer to him for warmth, she was interested in what he had to say, but she was tired and it was chilly, she was ready to just go inside.

"I'm glad. Jules, I am looking forward to meeting your parents. But I am dancing around the issue. Julie, would you go to prom with me?" He had to stifle a laugh when her eyes grew to the size of saucers, what ever she had been expecting him to say, that was not it.

"What, you want to take me to prom?"

"Who else would I take Jules, you are my girlfriend."

"I know. Wow. Sure, if you want me to be your date, I'll go."

"You know it means an evening with the varsity team." Scooter said warningly. He was thrilled she was agreeing, but he wanted her to know what she was agreeing to.

"Man. I don't know if I can deal with Cole and Riley for that long. Neither of them are going to make it easy that you decided to bring me. But for you, I will put up with those goons."

"Thanks Jules. You are the best. I just wish you could all get along, then things would be so much easier."

"I know, but you are not a miracle worker. You can't fix the world Scott, so don't worry about it. But I love you for wanting to try." Julie said running her hand along his cheek. It was a little rough, his five o'clock shadow making itself known, but it was a feeling she had grown to enjoy in the recent months.

"I love you too Julie." He said placing his hand on hers to still its movement, then leaning in for a deep kiss. The two stayed on the bench enjoying the kiss and each other, but Scooter eventually broke away first saying, "its late, I should get you home Miss Gaffney."

"True. I am sorry to see the night end though." Julie said as she reached the door to her dorm.

"Me too, but I will see you tomorrow at brunch. One of the few benefits to living on campus is that I can see you at meals. Sleep well my Juliet." He said placing one final kiss on her lips, using the nickname that he had taken to calling her after discovering her love of the theatre, and all performing arts in general.

"I will. Till morn, my Romeo." Julie said as she scanned her id card to allow her access to the door. _Oh, God. I am going to prom. A whole evening with Varsity. Why does love make us agree to such stupid things?_ Julie thought to herself from inside the vestibule as she watched Scooter's retreating form head towards his own dorm. "But man do I love him" she said to no one as she climbed the stairs to her room.


	7. New Year, New Challenges

**Authors Note:** Hey all it has been a ridiculously long time since I have edited this story, I must apologize for my negligence. I was studying abroad last semester when I started it and once I was home for the summer work consumed my life. Once back at school for the fall semester the 18 hour course load consumed my life. But I am back, I am relaxed and I hope to keep updating. Thanks to those who reviewed last time. As always I appreciate the input. And thanks to those of you loyal enough to keep reading even though it has been months. But enough weak apologies. And on with the show...

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday in late May and Luis was in an exceptionally good mood as he walked into the Eden Hall dinning hall. It was 12:30 and yet there were only a smattering of students in the cafeteria enjoying brunch. He noticed Dwayne, Russ, and Ken sitting at a table all still wearing their pajamas. He was glad he had at least a few ducks around on campus, but they were all looking forward to sophomore year when the in state ducks would be joining them in the dorms. They had all decided, mostly with encouragement from Charlie, that life (aka hockey) would be easier if they lived on campus rather than at home. The only draw back was that Elena would be loosing Julie as a roommate. The lady ducks would be living together the following year. Luis spotted Elena sitting at a table with Lisa, Linda and Kim on his way to get food and ventured over to see her. "Elena, are you okay? You blew me off for mass this morning." He said curious as to why she had missed church, it was unlike her to miss church.

Elena looked up from her cereal and he noticed a definite sadness in her eyes. Picking up her spoon, she watched as milk ran off it and back into the bowl before speaking, "I wasn't in the mood, and I'm not in the mood to talk about it now. So just go get your food and forget it."

Luis shot a questioning look at Lisa who simply shrugged her shoulders and offered him an apologetic look. He left without another word and headed off in search of food. Moments latter Julie appeared at the table with a tray of food and plopped down next to Elena.

"Jules we didn't expect you this morning." Linda said as she welcomed Julie. The five girls had started a ritual of eating Sunday brunch among themselves, as an opportunity to catch up and have girl talk. It was the one time that there were no boys allowed. However this Sunday they had not expected Julie to turn up, due to the fact that prom was the previous evening.

"How was prom?" Lisa asked as she buttered her toast.

"Grrr. I don't want to talk about it, Elena how did dinner with Adam's family go last night." Julie said as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"So that is why you are in a foul mood. How bad was it Elena?" Kim asked as she gave Elena a glare for not having told them about the evening when she sat down.

"Oh, not that bad. Helen thought I was great, she's a sweet lady, I can see where Adam gets his charm. But things took a distinct downturn when Phil called and said he wouldn't be coming. The man decided staying at work was more important than meeting his son's girlfriend. And Drew, Adam's brother, and his wife Libby called and said they weren't coming either because their toddler was sick and in a terrible mood. It wasn't bad it was just disappointing you know?" Elena said taking a sip of her coffee, she was so upset and it wasn't even that big of deal. She had just really wanted Phillip to like her and he wouldn't even come meet her.

"Aww. That sucks. That man is such an inconsiderate bastard." Linda muttered as she pushed food around her plate.

"I know. But tell me how did things go meeting the Conway parents last night?"

"It's the Fosters, as I was reminded when I made the mistake of addressing Casey as Mrs. Conway in front of Mike. That man just makes my blood boil. He treats Casey like she is his servant, not his wife. And Charlie can't stand him. I thought he was going to take a swing at him last night when he said that we women should do the dishes and not complain, it was what we were good at. Mike is a good man, but set in the 50's mentality, its like the women's lib movement never happened. But Casey is great, she is such a sweet woman, I actually didn't mind helping with the dishes because we had a chance to talk. But enough about the drama of the Conways, why was prom so bad Julie?"

"Yeah, how bad could it have been. You looked great last night in that midnight blue dress, and Scooter was looking very James Bond in his tux, what could have been so bad about that?" Kim asked with a smirk to her friends, before stirring her oatmeal, but not actually eating it.

Julie sighed before stirring sugar into her coffee. "Scooter was great, the perfect gentleman, and all that jazz. We had a great time, until we got to the restaurant I spent the rest of the evening with all the varsity goons. All through dinner and the dance, it was Riley sneaking over to make rude comments about me, insulting my friends and belittling the ducks. And to top it all off, Allison Tyson, kept shooting me dirty looks because she was supposed to be Riley's date. The culmination of the evening was when she accused me of trying to steal her boyfriend and shoved me in the parking lot when I went to get fresh air. Which Riley and Cole thought was hilarious, when they heard about it latter."

"Did you shove her back?" Lisa asked with a snicker.

"I play hockey, woman, what do you think? I knocked her over, and told her I would make out with her before I would make out with Riley. She seems to be harboring the illusion that I am a lesbian now." Julie said smiling for the first time all morning. The rest of the girls just laughed. They were content in the knowledge that in two weeks school would be over and all of the problems that plagued them seemed to be resolving themselves.

* * *

Linda William wiped sweat off her brow for what seemed like the twentieth time and used the loose neck of her t-shirt to fan herself; it was stifling hot in the dorm. She and Elena were living on the second floor of Lafollette East. The Lafollette complex was home to four dorms that sat in a square around a grassy quad. Lafollette East the women's hall and Lafollette West, the men's hall, were the home to most of the members of the athletic teams. Linda could hardly believe they were moving back into the dorms, once again this time as juniors. It seemed to her like just yesterday they had all gone home for the summer. Although her summer had been spent mostly with Charlie and the other ducks laying around Bombay's pool, skating, playing street hockey and occasionally doing real work. Portman had been the first of the Ducks to turn 16 and had done so in Minnesota with his Bash Brother whose birthday was only three days after his in late June. Connie and Guy had both made the milestone in late July. Charlie, as the youngest had just turned 15, a fact that much to Linda's chagrin he had spent much of the summer whining about.

"Where do you girls want this?" Gordon asked carrying a particularly heavy box into the room.

"You can just set it on the bed, Mr. Bombay." Linda said as she sat in her desk chair. She, Gordon, and Elena had been moving in for about two hours, and this box, containing all of Elena's books was the last one to bring in, it had needed to wait until the girls had constructed the wooden bookshelf that had been a birthday present for Elena from the Bash Brothers. Elena had just run to the bathroom, before Gordon came in.

Gordon complied with her suggestion, then staggered over to Elena's desk chair and sat in it, rubbing his knee, which was acting up from his old hockey injury. He wiped the sweat off his face and then spoke, "Linda, between you living with Elena and dating Charlie, you are practically family. You might as well call me Gordon, no more of this Mr. Bombay crap."

"Well put dad, well put. But honestly you consider Charlie family don't you know he smells, do you really want to claim him as like family?" Elena asked as she walked back through the door and began unpacking her boxes. She didn't notice the figures approaching from down the hall as she came in.

"Hey I am insulted by that, I shower on a regular basis, thank you very much. And here I drug my roommate over here to see if you or the fair Linda needed any assistance." Charlie said as he came into the room followed by Adam. He went to Linda, placed a quick kiss to her lips and then sat on her bed. Adam walked in and, after shaking hands with Gordon, sat next to the box on Elena's bed, handing her the books out of the box.

"That's it El, I am getting you that extra lock we talked about. If these two are here already, God only knows what the semester has in store for you." Gordon said playing the roll of the over protective father.

"Yep, just think coach our dorms are only separated by that small grassy quad. And since Banks and I are roommates, I can be here with Linda, while he is in our room with Elena." Charlie said with a smirk as Adam threw one of Elena's stuffed animals at his teammate.

"Dude you are ruining the plan, if you tell them about it they won't be so easily swept off their feet." Adam said providing Elena with a cocky grin as she looked up from placing the last of her books on the top shelf.

"In your dreams cake-eater, what makes you two think that we are going to fall for that?" Elena asked, as she moved back to her bed and began collapsing the box that had held her books.

"That's my little girl. Remember, just say no, El." Gordon said laughing as she gave him a glare. "But enough of this, since I have you four here together, I wanted to invite you all to dinner, next Friday night at my house, just a little get together." Gordon had already formulated his plan. He would just happen to invite Adam's parents and Casey and Mike. He was tired of listening to his daughter whine all summer that she had yet to meet the Banks, and it would give him an excuse to check up on Casey. He was happy with himself for killing two birds with one stone. The four teens quickly agreed, but were curious about the spontaneous invitation. Before anyone could ask however, Linda and Kim appeared in their doorway.

"Hey, do you ladies know what the guys rooming arrangements are. When I ask Averman he didn't know who his roommate was or where they were living."

Charlie scratched his head thoughtfully for a moment, trying to recall what the final room arrangements had been, before speaking, "Well he is 3rd floor Lafollette West like the rest of us. As for the room number, I am not sure. Banks and I are 310. The Bash's are 311, and Guy and Ken are 309. I think Dwayne and Luis are across the hall from us."

"Averman and Goldberg and Russ are in the only triple on the floor, its 305 I think. They are next door to the guys from the basketball team." Adam said providing the knowledge that he had.

"Thanks, guys. See you ladies latter, we have to go welcome our men properly." Lisa said as they scurried off to find their significant others.

"Well, with that, I think I am going to head home, back to my nice air conditioned home." Gordon said as he rose form his chair tentatively putting weight on his aching knee.

"Funny, do you want me to walk you down dad?" Elena asked watching him closely.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Listen, I'll be out of town most of the week, I've got some business in Chicago and Detroit, but I'll be back late Thursday. If you need anything urgent, call Casey, she said she would keep an eye out for you. Okay?" Gordon said as the two stepped into the hall and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Okay. I'll miss you. And go home and sit in the tub and soak your knee, its killing you I can tell. Next time tell me it is hurting you to carry so much junk around."

"I'm fine Elena, don't worry about me. I'll see you latter."

"Bye daddy." Elena stood in the hallway and watched as her father retreated towards the stairs, she was mildly concerned about him, but then she always was. She was also giddy with excitement for a year that would be perfect, or at least much better than the previous year.

* * *

Gordon smiled to himself as he stirred roasting potatoes on the stove. He could hear the sounds of the small child playing in his living room, and it was a sound that brought joy to his heart. The little girl belonged to Adam's older brother. Gordon's plan had not turned out quite like it was supposed to, the Banks parents would not be joining them, and Mike had refused to come. But Drew, Adam's older brother and his family were there and Casey was on her way. And he had invited Julie and Scooter, unbeknownst to the other teens. Gordon had spent a good deal the summer listening to the ducks express concern over Julie's relationship with the senior varsity player and he wanted a chance to meet this guy in person.

"Need any help Gordon?" Libby, asked as she carried her young daughter into the kitchen. The little girl waved at Gordon from the comfort of her mothers arms.

"No, I'm good. Thanks. Just enjoy the quite, the kids should be here soon, and then it will end." Gordon said and then laughed as he heard the front door open and four teenagers come bounding through the front door. As Elena called out, "daddy we're here."

"I see what you mean." Libby said as she left the room, leaving Gordon to making sure dinner was progressing on schedule.

Elena, Adam, Linda, and Charlie had come loudly into the house, the boys arguing over something trivial and shoving each other, but the noise came to a stop when they saw the new faces in the living room. Until Adam, finally made his way into the living room and spoke first.

"Hey, Drew. What are you doing here?" Adam asked his brother as the two shook hands before pulling each other into a quick, manly, hug.

"Gordon called and invited us, and since we missed the chance to meet Elena because the baby was sick last time we wanted to come, even if mom and dad couldn't make it." Drew replied while the brothers made their way to the couch, and Linda and Charlie squeezed into the armchair.

"Of course they couldn't it's Friday night dinner at the club, unless dad is in the hospital they don't miss dinner at the club." Adam said rolling his eyes a little. He smiled when Elena sat down beside him and he put his arm around her before speaking again, "El, this is my brother, Philip Andrew Banks the third. Drew, this is my girlfriend, Elena Martinez-Bombay. And these are our friends, Charlie Conway and Linda Williams."

"Nice to meet you all, especially you Elena, and please call me Drew. My brother knows better than to call me by the full name, father insisted on passing the family name, and mom agreed only if I never went by it." Drew told her as he shoved his brother playfully for using the name he hated so much. That was the same moment that Libby entered the room sitting the little girl down.

"Drew, are you attacking Adam already? What kind of example is that to set for Emma?" Libby asked chiding her husband as she settled in on the arm of the couch near Drew.

The little girl had toddled her way over to the couch, but had passed up her father, to come to a halt in front of Adam. Reaching her hands up towards him saying, "ukle Adm." Elena felt her heart light up when she saw the pretty blond, blue eyed toddler, and the adoration Adam had on his face as he picked her up and muttered baby talk to her, rubbing his nose against hers before settling her on his lap.

"Guys, this is my niece, Emma Rose…" Adam said but was cut off by his brother.

"And my wife, Liberty Tuesday Banks." Drew said with enough of a grin that Elena, Charlie, and Linda weren't sure if he was serious or not.

"I am going to kill you, Andrew, just you wait and see, that little girl will be the only one you sire when I am through with you." Libby said as she smacked her husband hard in the back of the head. "I prefer Libby for obvious reasons."

"You have an unusual name, how did your parents come by it?"

"Well, Phil senior would say its because they are a bunch of dirty hippies who were high at the time, but in reality my mom thought Liberty was a pretty name and dad thought since I was born on a Tuesday it would be a great middle name. It never occurred to them that you put them together and I would spend my life praying no one ever said my legal name. But I am thrilled to finally meet you all, especially you Elena, my little brother-in-law here has told me quite a bit about you." Libby said while ruffling Adam's hair and chuckling with Elena when she noticed him blush at her words.

"You should have seen him the night he came to ask me for permission to ask Elena out on a date. It was quite possibly one of the most amusing things I have ever watched." Gordon said coming into the room, with a tray of soft drinks and cheese and crackers.

"Banksie, really, I had no idea you were such a sissy." Charlie said as he grabbed a soda from the tray for himself and then a second, which he passed to Linda.

"Really, cuz I've always thought he was a bit of a cream puff myself." Drew said teasing his younger brother.

His laughter was cut short when his wife smacked him the in back of the head before speaking, "I think its sweet Adam. Besides, don't listen to these chuckle heads. Your brother though Chinese food in a Laundromat while I did his laundry was a date in college. He could use a lesson or two when it comes to romance."

"Man, you kids have no clue when it comes to wooing a woman." Gordon said, shaking his head and recalling a college memory of his own.

"What would you know about it coach? You're the only single one in the room." Charlie said as he heckled Gordon.

"Yeah, when was the last time you had a date old man?" Elena asked winking at her father. She knew all to well why he was a bachelor these days. He was pinning for a woman he couldn't have.

Gordon was trying to think of a creative answer when the doorbell rang, he smirked seeing his out, saying, "Saved by the bell." Gordon answered the door and was pleased to see Julie and Scooter standing there, even if the two were arguing.

Julie interrupted Scooter long enough to say hi to Gordon and be ushered in the house. Scooter was undeterred and spoke again as soon as she had finished, "Julie you are blowing this whole thing out of proportion. It is no big deal, its one stupid evening and a favor for my mother. I don't see what your problem is."

"Scooter, don't try to play me. I come from the same social circle as you do. We both know that it is not just some meaningless passing evening. It has significance, damn it, so stop acting like it doesn't" Julie responded, finally loosing her patients, and forgetting their audience. That was until Charlie cleared his throat, and Elena stood up from the couch.

"Fighters, to your respective corners. Scott, have you forgotten your manors, not to mention what are you doing here?"

"Coach invited us. Sorry, for the commotion." Julie said, her guilt at loosing her cool coming through in her voice.

"No worries. Daddy, this is Scott Vanderbilt, Scooter for short. Scott, this is my father, Gordon Bombay."

"Nice to meet you son." Gordon said eyeing the two teenagers suspiciously, his nosy side dying to know what they were arguing about.

"You too, sir. Sorry for the commotion."

"Not a problem, and call me Gordon. This is Adam's brother Drew, his wife Libby, and their daughter Emma."

"So come sit down and tell us what you two were arguing about." Elena said as she moved to the floor, to sit with Adam as he played with Emma on the floor, freeing up two seats on the couch for the new arrivals. Libby took one seat, and Julie sat next to her. Leaving Scooter to the armchair opposite where Charlie and Linda.

"My mother called and asked me to escort the daughter of a friend of her's to the DAR deb ball and Julie is coming unglued." Scott said as he brushed hair out of his face.

"Is that all, its no big deal Julie, every guy has done it. I myself escorted more than one lady to her coming out." Drew said, smirking. "My loser little brother only managed to do one."

"Was only _forced_ to do one and it was one too many. Unlike you I am not crazy about these things." Adam said cursing his luck that the subject had come up. He had managed to hide from all of the ducks that he was forced to take part in the antiquated mating ritual, and now it was all being drug up again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Charlie asked feeling entirely out of the loop.

"Ah, they are discussing Debutant Balls, or the presentation of a young woman to society, to officially announce that she is of age to court. Judging from the time of year, I am guessing that Scooter is being drafted to service for the Daughters of the American Revolution's annual patriot's presentation. I myself served as an escort to many a DAR deb." Gordon said explaining the ritual to Charlie and Linda who had no idea what they entailed as he approached the large bookcase in the living room of the house.

"So a guy just goes and stands around as a girl get presented? It sounds simple enough, so Jules why are you flipping out?" Linda asked, wanting to take her friends side, but not really understanding the reason for her anger.

"What they have neglected to tell you is that the customary tradition is for a young woman's boyfriend to escort her. Absent a boyfriend, an _eligible_ man is to be found. Tradition says that the girls escort will be the man she marries." Julie explained as if all was said and done. She was annoyed that Scooter was doing this; she thought he was happy with their relationship. She was mostly annoyed by the fact that Mrs. Vanderbilt had twisted his arm into it. It was the matriarch's subtle way of pointing out that she did not approve of Julie.

"Julie, I understand where you are coming from. I think you have a different reason for being so upset, but regardless, you know that the thing about marrying your escort is ridiculous. Adam didn't marry his, daddy certainly didn't marry any of the, what fifteen?" Elena said as she paused momentarily for her father to confirm her statement, but was surprised to hear the doorbell ring, she ignored it and continued, when Gordon, said "sounds about right," as he headed to the door with a photo album in hand.

Gordon smiled when he opened the door to see Casey standing on the other side a casserole dish in her hands. "Casey come on in. I told you not to bring anything."

"Just a peach cobbler for desert, I hope you don't mind." She said offering him a warm smile. She felt her insides melt, when he returned her smile and then placed his hand in the small of her back to leading her into the living room.

"Casey, I wasn't expecting to see you. Wait that sounded bad. Let's try hi." Linda said when she noticed Charlie's mom walk into the room, interrupting Elena's statement.

"Hey, what do you say we let Julie and Scooter fight this one out on their own, but if anyone wants to see pictures of my little girl doing the fan dance at her deb ball, here they are. Dinner will be served in a few minutes, so mock quickly." Gordon said as he placed the book on the table and motioned for Casey to follow him into the kitchen.

"Wait, wait, there is a fan dance?" Charlie asked as he launched himself out of his chair to see the pictures. Julie, Charlie, Linda, and Libby all crowded around the picture album, while Scooter made small talk with Drew, waiting for someone to mention what he had hoped to avoid.

Elena cringed when she saw her friends dive for the album. The last thing she had wanted was to debut, but her Gordon had insisted, saying it was what her mother would have wanted. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Adam speaking to her, "I didn't know you had been presented. When did that happen?"

"My freshman year at Eden. You didn't know because I was not at the damn Daughters of the American Revolution, my mother was a Jaycee and would have rolled over in her grave before I was presented to the women of the DAR."

The two were interrupted when Libby pointed to one of the pictures and asked, "hey is that Scooter?"

Elena fought the urge to cringe and glanced at Julie who looked surprised, yet not shocked, she responded by explaining, "yes. He was the only person I knew to ask. Scott and I were lab partners and pretty good friends. He did me a favor and I really appreciated it, thanks again Scooter."

"No problem, El. It scored me points with my mom. See Jules, its no big deal, and I don't have much of a choice she's my mom's best friend's little girl. If I don't do it I will get killed. So can we just agree to disagree about this and just enjoy the evening?"

"Fine." Julie begrudgingly agreed, but shot Elena a look, letting her know that she was anything but happy about it.

* * *

Gordon chuckled as he heard Charlie's comment about the fan dance as he and Casey walked into the kitchen. He sat the cobbler dish on the counter and laughed as he saw Casey lifting lids on the pans on the stove. She turned and smiled at him when she heard him laughing.

"So what was that all about?" Casey asked as she opened her arms to Gordon for a quick hug.

Gordon smiled into her shoulder as he embraced her. He didn't realize how much he missed her, or that he still remembered the unique scent that was only her. He responded to her question as they pulled apart and began placing food into serving dishes. "Julie is blowing a gasket because Scooter, why is a grown man going by Scooter anyway?, is going to a deb ball with a girl who is not her. And not that she has said it, but I think that she thinks its his mothers way of expressing her displeasure with their relationship."

"Ahhh, and you don't like him?"

"I don't know what I think. That's why I wanted them all to come for dinner. I just wish Phil and Helen could have made it. Elena is still convinced that Phil hates her."

"Gordon, he probably does. You know how that man is. You and I both know that Elena is a wonderful woman, but Phil isn't going to see any of that. He is going to see her ethnicity and who her parents are and that she is a distraction to Adam. He is going to disprove."

Gordon sighed he knew she was right, but he still wanted to protect his daughter from that kind of rejection and pain. "You're right. But forget about it for now. How are you and Mike doing?" Gordon asked.

"We are fine. Well I am fine at least. Honestly, Mike hasn't been around much. He goes to work and then he goes out with his buddies and I'm asleep before he gets home. Just the old married life." Casey said as she pushed her shirtsleeve up and grabbed a potholder to take a tray of rolls out of the oven. She didn't want Gordon to see the pain in her eyes. The truth was that she would lay awake at night in her lonely bed and wonder what life would have been like if she had waited longer for him, what their life could have been like.

What Gordon did notice when she turned around to set the tray on the top of the stove and placed rolls on a plate was that there was a modest bruise on her arm just above her wrist. He was about to ask her about it when Elena came into the kitchen to ask, "Dad is dinner ready, need any help?"

"Nah, we're fine. Call in the pack, dinner is served." Gordon said as he sat the last plate, the one Casey had filled with rolls, onto the table. Casey pulled her sleeve back down as she sat at the table, and he decided to ask her about it latter, but the questions and his concerns made dinner taste sour in his mouth.

* * *

"How did I get roped into this again?" Adam asked as he handed Elena a plate to rinse and dry. The two were alone in the kitchen washing the dinner dishes, Julie and Scooter, had returned to school shortly after dinner, still arguing. Linda and Charlie had stayed a little longer, but left to study for an English exam they both had the following day. Libby and Drew had left after dinner to put the baby to bed. Elena noticing that her father looked tired and distracted as he served dessert, had volunteered herself and Adam to do dishes, in the guise of allowing the adults to talk.

"Because you love me and…" Elena said trailing off as she stared out the kitchen window to look at Gordon and Casey walking around the back yard, avoiding the pool.

"El, I do love you, but I love you more when you finish you sentences." Adam said handing her the last dish before letting water out of the sink. He followed her line of vision, and then rolled his eyes before speaking again. "Stop staring at them. If he wanted to you to know what they are talking about he would have told you."

Elena sighed, put away the last dish and turned to face Adam. He slipped his arms around her, while she spoke "I know. I just don't like it when he doesn't tell me things. I feel like there is something big going on, but I can't do anything about it."

"Are you sure, that part of the problem isn't the fact that you think that coach still has feelings for Casey?"

"No, its not that. Daddy's in pain. And not just because of his leg. I can tell, he is hurting because he thinks she is hurting. Gordon would move heaven and earth for Casey if he could."

"Then why didn't he marry her?" Adam asked. Since he started dating Elena all she had mentioned was that Gordon still loved Casey. It was inconceivable to him how a man could let a love like that go. He knew it confused Elena just as much, he also knew how much it hurt her. Because as much as Charlie had wanted Gordon to be his new father, Elena had wanted Casey as her second mother.

"I don't know baby, I just don't know." Elena responded as she looked out the window again, to hide the tear running down her face.

* * *

"Your place is gorgeous Gordon. You have really come along way from when I first meet you." Casey said as she slid her arm through his. He was showing her the landscaping he had added along the fence row in the garden.

"Thanks. I just wish I could have done it all sooner. I wish I had spent more time with Elena when I first had her. I miss Maria every day, but I am also kind of thankful that she passed. I have a beautiful daughter I wouldn't have otherwise. God, that sounds terrible doesn't it?"

"No, Gordon. I understand what you are saying. You adore that young woman and with good reason. So, how is the job going?"

Gordon navigated them to the newest addition to the backyard. He had added a fountain and rose bushes for Elena. She loved the roses, and he had planted them himself in her favorite colors. He had also custom built a wood bench near the large fountain. It had been a labor of love for Elena, but she had really enjoyed sharing the bench with Adam this past summer. He and Casey sat down on the bench when he finally responded to her question, "its going well. I love the job but I wish I didn't have to travel quite so much. I think I am going to miss most of Elena ice skating season."

"I understand that. Its been so hard having Charlie away from home this year, and he is still so close. I can't imagine traveling so much and being so far away. But I have a suspicion that you didn't bring me out here just to see your beautiful backyard. So why don't you cut to the chase Gordon?" Casey spoke with a smile, and Gordon had to chuckle.

"You always did see right through me. I noticed the bruise on your arm Casey, you want to tell me what that is all about?"

Gordon's heart sunk as he saw the smile fade from Casey's face and the light in her eyes dim. He already knew the answer, but he dreaded hearing it. He wanted to deny the reality a little longer.

Casey had wanted to deny the reality longer, as well. But looking into his concerned face she couldn't lie anymore. She gathered her courage, and shook off her shame before she finally spoke. "I had every intention of lying to you and saying I fell into a door or something. I knew you notice it earlier and I knew you would ask. But I am tired of lying to myself, to Charlie, to everyone. It was Mike, he grabbed me hard a few days ago. He came home and dinner wasn't ready yet, he had been drinking and he was so angry. Gordon I wish I could say it was the first time, but its not. I just didn't know what to do. The first time I was so shocked. The second time I thought it was just an accident. The other day was the fourth time. I can't keep doing this. I just didn't know what to do, how could I come to you after I had said everything was fine? How can I tell Charlie? I just feel like such a fool."

Gordon watched as the woman he still loved slumped in despair and shame. He controlled the rage within him, it was difficult but he managed. He pulled Casey into a tight hug and held her against him. They sat like that for several minutes before she pulled away from him, and he finally spoke. "I can help you if you want me too. But the first thing we have to do is get you away from him. You are welcomed to stay with me. We have a guest room Elena redecorated this summer and she is dying to see it used. I will talk to Charlie if you want, or we can tell him together. Then the next step is to get a restraining order and then divorcing the bastard. If that is what you want." Gordon silently prayed that she would agree to all of his suggestions.

"Yes, I can't stand to be married to him anymore. I have to tell Charlie myself, but I would love it if you would be there. Gordon I would love to stay with you but I can't, what would the neighbors say? What would Elena say?"

"Casey, I don't give a damn what the neighbors say. I am hardly ever here, it would be great to have someone watching the house for me. And Elena would be over the moon. And since I suspect she has been watching from the kitchen window this whole time, she would be relieved to know what is going on. Please, stay and let me help you. You and Charlie helped me so much once upon a time, let me return the favor."

"Alright. Just until I get the divorce settled and back on my feet. Thank you Gordon." Casey said with a smile. She noticed that she was only truly happy around Gordon lately. She was happy to have his help and his friendship.

Gordon returned her smile and was happy himself for once. He was thrilled to help her and was pleased with the possibilities that could arise after she had divorced her husband. "I am glad you have accepted the offer. Now lets go back inside and get you settled in for the night. I am sure we can find you some pajamas and the like. I will fill the kids in on the details, with your permission of course."

Casey nodded and the two headed into the house. Several hours and a movie latter Gordon climbed into his bed with an aching knee and a smile on his face. His house was full of people. Elena was asleep in her bed, horrified by Mike's behavior, but supportive of Casey's decision to leave him and thrilled with the possibilities it all brought. Adam was sleeping on the couch in the family room, having been warned that if he knew what was good for him, he would remain where he was. But sleep did not come easy he was concerned about how Charlie would react and wishing he could hold Elena in his arms as they slept. And Casey was asleep in the guest room, exhausted, emotionally drained, and dreading talking to Charlie, but the most relieved she had been in a long time. Gordon tried to sleep but found himself contemplating the coming months. They would be a trying time for all concerned, but they also held such infinite potential. When he finally drifted to sleep Gordon was content, and thinking of all the drama that was about to occur.


End file.
